A Series of Wemma Drabbles
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Always remember in the dark times - there is always light in the future.
1. Shirt

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 1. Shirt**

**Prompt: Shirt**

**Word Count: 393**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys - if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace - making Schue babies =P**

* * *

It's always the simple things that make a big impact on him.

A kiss, a laugh or the image of Emma making them breakfast in his 'Back to the Future' Shirt.

Last night was the first night he had convinced her to stay over when she hadn't come prepared for an 'overnight visit' as she put it. He remembered her laughing as they shifted through his drawers and wardrobe trying to find a shirt large another – then she stumbled across this shirt. She claimed it instantly playfully telling him that he may never get it back.

And when she stepped out of the bathroom, her face make up free and her hair losing the last of its waves for the day in his shirt, it barely coming past her thigh – he knew it looked _so much _better on her than it _ever _did on him.

She slipped flawlessly into the covers, resting her head on his chest without a second thought whispering goodnight as he switched off the light he knew that it was what he always wanted even though nothing happened between them; after all they just cuddled in bed as they slept.

And yet it was definitely one of the best nights Will had _ever _experienced – strangely enough all his best nights had happened with Emma.

But this was definitely the best morning _he had ever had._

Emma was in his shirt, moving around his kitchen with ease as she made 'Chocolate Chip Pancakes' –_no one made pancakes like his Em._

And he couldn't help but feel a bit possessive as he leant in the kitchen doorway watching her make them breakfast the shirt rising just a little bit to show more of her gorgeous legs every time she moved.

It felt right.

It felt like she belonged there, like they had been doing this from the start – sharing a bed, waking up together, having breakfast together.

And as he made her jump by kissing her neck and wrapping his strong arms around her waist as she jumped then laughed playfully swatting his hands away (it only made him wrap them around her tighter.)

He knew he never wanted this picture to change... well unless you could add wedding rings on their fingers... and a red headed toddler giggling in her highchair.

He knew it couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**Please Review (No Flames) Now this is different for me because I never write drabbles but since Nap Time was well recieved I decided to start this up! So give me prompts for any drabbles you want but remember its a drabble so it will be between 1-500 words tops (but knowing me I will go over! =P) Hope you like it but if it was rubbish tell me and I won't continue with this idea! Please Review (No Flames) **


	2. Glasses

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 2. Glasses**

**Prompt: Glasses**

**Word Count: 588 (told you I would go over! =P ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys - if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace - making Schue babies =P**

**

* * *

****2. Glasses**

Ever since she fell back into his strong capable arms Emma had learned a lot of things about Will

How he can make her heart flutter just by smiling at her. How he will make her giggle every time he whispers in her ear, and he can make her lose her balance every time he whispers that he loves her unconditionally.

After finding out about the little things that makes Will –well _her _Will the biggest shock to her is that:

He wears glasses.

To be honest she suspects that it was more the context in which she found out that her boyfriend wears glasses which was more shocking than anything else.

And it wasn't even _that big _of a context. It was simple and so _domestic._

Something she thought she would never experience.

Will had gone to bed earlier then she that night, saying he would read a chapter or two before going to bed (he was desperately trying to finish re-reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows before going to see Hp7 Part two with her at the cinema).

She had to finish some paperwork so just nodded distractedly before he spun her around in the chair giving her his annual 'goodnight' kiss before making her promise her she wouldn't stay up _too late._

Nearly two hours later, she tip-toed into the bedroom stopping still at the image of Will fast asleep, his glasses askew on his face, the book lying on his chest.

She never knew she knew that he was a bookworm just like her but she never knew that he wore glasses.

It also didn't escape her notice that he looked cute - hot in these glasses.

She pulled herself away from the perfect image of Will asleep so she could start her bed-time routine. She did it in record timing that night (something she promised herself to tell her therapist about in her next session).

Resisting the urge to take a picture of this perfect scene Emma gently sat down on the bed and took the book of his chest looking for anything that he was using as a book mark – she found it in the form of an old Sectionals ticket which she suspected was her own from when she chaperoned with him _just _before they got together.

She then leaned over him to place it on his bedside table; it was the glasses that came next. Softly she lifted them of his face wincing when he shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up. After placing the glasses on top of the book she slipped under the covers causing Will to stir.

"Hmm, Em?" He muttered sleepily pulling her to him.

She calmed him by stroking his hair - a trick she found that put him to sleep when she did the exact same action when they were on the couch watching a movie a couple weeks back, she had been absentmindedly stroking his hair since his head was on her lap when she looked down to see Will's eyes closed with a content smile on his face.

"Shh" She soothed softly reaching over to turn the lamp of, covering the bedroom in darkness snuggling into his embrace kissing the side of his face as he sighed peacefully.

"I love you" She whispered just before shutting her eyes, but not until she had heard a sleepily response of "love you too" back from Will did she actually let her body to shut down for the night – safe in Will's presence.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!) **

**Hope you liked this chapter because I REALLY can't resist Will in glasses I don't think Emma can either! =D**

**A HUGE thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter I really wasn't expecting so guess what I have wrote enough drabbles for me to realise one everyday – well to Friday at least! :D Only if you want me to of course!**

**Next drabble: Love **


	3. Love

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 3. Love**

**Prompt: Love**

**Word Count: 271**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys - if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace - making Schue babies =P**

* * *

**3. Love**

Even though it may have taken her a while to admit it, Will knew Emma loves him.

It's the things she does for him, around him that gave it away.

How she was going out with her dentist but was first in line to defend New Directions from being disbanded.

How she doesn't want him to change to be with her – apparently he is pretty amazing just the way he is.

And then of course it was confirmed when she whispered the blessed phrase in his ear.

And from that very moment she then started showed him _just_ how much she loves him.

As she takes his hand leading him to her bedroom stating that she was ready if he was.

When she holds him tight as they sleep like he could actually disappear by the time she woke up.

The look in her eye 'his look' as she floats down the aisle looking a vision in white as she held her father's arm.

And throughout those times he never thought he could love her more.

And yet here they were, she was sweaty, exhausted looked like she was about to collapse into much needed sleep but it didn't stop her face from lighting up with the huge smile on her face.

His heart just about exploded when she spoke tiredly

"I think someone wants to meet her daddy"

His new born daughter was put gently into his arms.

He gazed lovingly at his wife and then at his daughter.

And just like that he saw how much Emma truly loves him.

Because she had made _all _his dreams come true.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :D **

**Next Drabble: Puddles**


	4. Puddles

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 4. Puddles**

**Prompt: Puddles**

**Word Count: 427**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys - if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace - making Schue babies =P**

**4. Puddles**

Rain was the bane of Emma's existence.

It wasn't the act of it, it was the fact that it will leave mud behind and that just makes her life _so much harder._

But yet one of her favourite past times happens when it rains. She will get a good book, put the fire on and just snuggle on the coach and for once she could do that in peace, the house was quiet – almost bordering on eerily quiet.

She was just about to pick up her book when she heard squeals and laughter coming from the garden. Smiling as she let herself hear her family playing the garden Emma heaved herself up from the coach to walk to the window.

The smile turned into a full fledge grin as she stared outside, the rain was coming down heavily but it wasn't detailing Will and their daughter Cassie.

Who was just looking adorable at the moment in her rain gear, she had her rain coat on, rain hat on and her Barney the Dinosaur wellington boots on. Her giggle piecing through the air as she jumped in a puddle making it splash on Will's trousers. He feigned being hurt causing Cassie to run over to him only to be picked up and spun around when she got close enough to him.

Without a second fault Emma raced to put her rain things on before using the back door to access the garden when the sounds of splashes and laughter got louder.

"Daddy!" Cassie giggled as Will jumped in a middle puddle and splashed Cassie slightly.

"What's going on here then?" Emma grinned as her husband and daughter looked up from the puddles.

"Mommy!" Cassie squealed as she ran over to her giggling again as her mother picked her up holding her close to her.

She started to squirm slightly to be put down she ran to find the biggest puddle she could find chuckling gleefully as she splashed in it.

"Hey I thought you were staying in" Will grinned as Emma wrapped her arms around him "What about the mud?"

"Doesn't matter" Emma shrugged before kissing him sweetly as the rain poured around them. "I wasn't about to miss this for the world – mud be damned"

Will held her closer before pulling her back for a much deeper kiss. They only pulled away when they heard Cassie singing a verse from 'Singing in the Rain'.

Emma and Will smiled at each other before going to her to spend the rest of the afternoon splashing in the puddles together.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS! =) **

**Next Drabble: Meals**


	5. Worry

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 5. Worry**

**Prompt: Dentist**

**Word Count: 815**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys - if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace - making Schue babies =P**

**5. Worry**

_This couldn't be happening._

Why? Why after _so long _did _he _have to show up again?

The Schuester had gotten the postcard that Cassie Schuster had been summoned to the dentist at the ripe old age of three years old.

This wouldn't have usually male Will upset – it was the dentist she had been summoned to that did this.

_Dr Carl Howell_

If he never heard that name again it would be too soon.

For how can he forget him?

He nearly, _nearly _took Emma away from him.

Carl could actually be the one living Will's life – Emma could _be Emma Howell _instead of Emma Schuester. Cassie could actually _be _the dentist's daughter; she could have inherited Carl's eyes instead of Will's.

Will gasped himself away from this nightmare world. Yes Carl _could _have been all these things... but he's not and _never will be._

"Oh Will" Emma whispered causing his tear-filled eyes to snap up to _his wife –not Carl's... his. _She had been _so _understanding ever since that postcard had first been pushed though the letter box – she had even phoned up the dentist's receptionist to see if they could change dentists –the receptionists told them in no uncertain terms that Cassie had to see her assigned dentist, but they were welcome to change _after _the first visit.

"You _can't _let this get to you" Emma pleaded walking over to him kneeling in front of him "it's upsetting Cassie – who is scared enough as it is about going."

"I know" Will protested, tears streaming down his cheeks "but I just _can't stop _thinking that he has planned this somehow – you're a hell of a lot to lose Em, _believe me I know."_

"Will" She cupped his face "You didn't lose me though, not really. I came back to you just like you knew I would."

"Cut it kind of close, Carl was _so close _to being where I am now. _He _could be _your _husband, Cassie's _father._

"He was nowhere near being that Will" Emma protested defiantly. "Will _I know _that you are still afraid that you're going to lose me to him – but _you're not_. How many times have we told each other not to look back? _Why _are you doing that now?"

"Because I wouldn't be anything without you – I probably would be in some corner crying nightly or living a half life. I dread to think what I would do if I lost you now, after knowing what it's like to be your... everything."

"Lose me?" She asked "Who says I would go? Even if this was some _twisted _plot of Carls to win me back – he wouldn't succeed.

Will looked up at her hopefully.

"I wouldn't go because I am deliriously happy here, as _your _wife, as mother to _your _children; _nothing_ can drag me away from that."

Will sniffled "Sorry, I'm just being childish, silly and just over-reacting, it's just when you were with _him, _it was the worst time in my _entire _life.

"I know" Emma nodded threading her fingers through his hair stroking it comfortingly. "Don't apologize – it's not like I have _never _over-reacted about something."

Will gave a watery laugh in response.

"It's just..." She paused "you _have _to put it aside or behind you because Cassie's scared and she needs her daddy, since her mommy won't be able to make it."

His head snapped up "What?"

"I have a previous appointment Will" She smirked "can't get out of that"

"Did you?" Will trailed off "But Cassie needs _both of us."_

Emma shook her head "She doesn't, she's quite happy with her daddy taking her – apparently they will go to feed the ducks afterwards and her mommy will join them"

"You actually..." Will realised a sigh.

"I thought you would prefer to go just the two of you. I won't be missing much – just an ex-boyfriend meeting my daughter I had with the man I left for moment... which I don't want to happen _ever._

"I love you" Will gave out a small laugh in relief "_so much"_

"I love you too" Emma responded "_so much"_

He kissed her deeply then, his hands threading in her hair.

"Let's go to bed Will" Emma suggested panting heavily "_Huge _day tomorrow"

"Let's" Will readily agreed until something crossed his un-panicked mind "Wait... you said children."

Emma looked up at him smiling.

"As in _plural..._we just have Cassie"

"Do we?" Emma bit her lip "Well that's about to change."

Will stood there blankly before it dawned on him.

"You're..."

"Pregnant again?" Emma smiled than nodded "Yeah"

He laughed giddily as he brought her into his arms. She was the one who pulled him into a passionate kiss resting their hands on her stomach.

A wide grin erupting on his face as they pulled apart it didn't disappear.

Not even as he carried Cassie out of the dentist's surgery.

* * *

**Please Review! I know I said Meals would be next but I've been sitting on this drabble since Monday I needed it to come out! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! :D I may have a bonus drabble coming your way tonight if you do ;) **


	6. Meals

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 6. Meals**

**Prompt: Meals**

**Word Count: 314**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys - if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace - making Schue babies =P**

**6. Meals**

She came back to him after months of trying to fight her feelings for him – she lost that battle but she couldn't help but feel that she was in fact the winner.

They promised to take it slow, not rush this thing between them like they did before.

So they agreed to meet for breakfast before school the next day.

It was by her request they went out for this meal. She met him at one of her all time favourite _private _places – Carl didn't even know about it.

Her heart took flight when she saw him walk through the door – he looked concerned for a moment before his face lit up when he saw her sitting at a table in the corner – away from the few early-bird customers also there.

"Hey!" He grinned when he set his stuff by the vacant chair opposite her.

"Hi" Emma smiled back – she couldn't resist it, his smile was infectious.

"So what do you want? My treat!" Will pulled his wallet out of his jeans back pocket.

"Will" She tried to protest but stopped at the look he was giving her "I shouldn't even try to protest should I?"

"No" Will smirked "So?"

Emma gave him her order and watched him walk to the counter.

He bounced back to her when he had ordered chatted as they waited for their breakfast.

The topics they talked about ranged from bizarre to interesting but it felt like them again, no awkwardness between them, _it just felt right._

And as Will helped Emma put her coat on, walking her to her car she stole a kiss. She smirked at his shocked expression.

"Em?"

"Hmm?" Emma replied as she was about to get into her car.

"Do you want to have lunch with me today?"

"Yes" Emma grinned nodding – They both knew that they would be having dinner together as well.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	7. Worth the Wait

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 7. Worth the Wait**

**Prompt: Kick**

**Word Count: 334**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys - if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace - making Schue babies =P**

**7. Worth the Wait**

"And Daddy loves you very much and _really _cannot wait to see you" Will talked to the ever-growing bump forming on his wife's stomach as she smiled as played with his hair.

"I think the same can apply for Mommy as well" Emma piped in

"Ok, Daddy _and _Mommy" Will amended kissing her stomach "are _really _excited to meet you"

Emma giggled as she stretched and unsuccessfully tried to cover a yawn... her husband knew too well though so could see what she tried to do.

"Tired?" Will asked placing a hand over her stomach as he went to rest next to her almost as if he didn't want their baby to feel neglected.

"Yeah, I can feel the baby moving so I haven't been sleeping too well" Emma admitted resting her head against her husbands who kissed her softly over her eyebrow.

She giggled.

"What? It was the closest place I could reach!" Will defended his action.

"I thought it was sweet, Will" Emma smiled before ducking slightly to kiss him on the lips.

"Hmmm" Will reacted as she pulled away "That's definitely the right place for a kiss"

Emma smiled against his lips as he kissed her again. They froze when the felt something coming from her stomach.

"Did you feel that?" Emma whispered as she felt the movement again.

"Yeah" A tone of awe was evident in his voice as he placed his free hand on her stomach as they felt their baby kick again.

"She's kicking Will!" Emma grinned excitedly.

"She is Em" Will replied with the same amount of enthusiasm at the sign of their daughter alive and well growing in her mommy's stomach.

"It's like she's trying to escape" Emma whispered giggling

"Maybe she can't wait to meet us either?" Will suggested dorkily kissing the place on his wife's stomach that their daughter just kicked.

"That's probably it" Emma agreed

"Take your time, Sweetheart" Will whispered to his daughter as she kicked again "It be worth the wait"

**Please Review! A HUGE THANK YOU FOR THE 55 REVIEWS EVERYONE! Could we get it to 60? *hint hint* So are you guys still enjoying this series? Any prompts you want me to do? Just tell me! ^_^**


	8. Making new Memories

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 8. Making new Memories**

**Prompt: Sun**

**Word Count: 552**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Notes: This is dedicated to Jax who needs a pick me up after some spoilers we just found out about over at Glee Forum – hell this drabble is dedicated to everyone over on the Will/Emma thread on Glee Forum! ^_^**

**8. Making new Memories**

He had been searching for what felt like 100 years for the right 'bachelor' pad for him (though now he felt like it shouldn't be called that though since he has the most amazing girlfriend _ever_)

And finally after the 200th apartment he looked at it looked like he had _finally _found the 'one'.

It was only 10 minutes away from school and more importantly only 15 minutes away from Emma's condo.

It was brilliant this apartment.

He could see himself living in here; it would be another fresh start for him.

They may have only been going out again for a couple weeks but Will knew he wanted to move out of his old apartment – the apartment that was filled with Terri memories and into a new one so he and Emma could make new ones without them being tainted. Emma didn't know this though, since he had been looking for about a month before they even got back together.

He _knew _he wanted this apartment the moment Emma stepped into it, suddenly the pictures he had imagined changed – he didn't just want Emma to be a guest with time he hoped she would even call this apartment her home.

"Will this place is just... amazing!" Emma gushed.

"You see yourself... coming over here then?" Will asked smiling as Emma explored the apartment he was _just _about to rent.

"Oh, you're never going to be able to get rid of me." Emma teased.

"Right, where those papers then?"

Emma laughed along with him before sobering up.

"Are you sure?"

Will knew Emma worried that this could be another 'car' situation.

"Em" Will dragged her name out.

"There is nothing wrong with your old apartment Will!" Emma protested.

"Yes there is" Will admitted "I lived there with _Terri, _Emma – so all the memories there are the ones I made with her – I don't want that, I want to look at..." Will paused and nearly ran to where he thought the couch would be "the couch for example and remember when we feel asleep together after failing to stay awake during out movie night, not when Terri made me sleep on it because she wanted time alone."

"She did that?" Emma asked shocked as Will nodded "O.K, but surely not _all _memories you made with her were bad?"

"You're right, not all of them were that bad but Em – I don't want to remember them when _we _could be making memories which will be _so much better._

Emma smiled as she nodded "O.K, you convinced me" She went to look out the window.

"So do you think I should take it?" He asked as the sun peered its head through the clouds which were hiding it.

The result of this made Will lose all train of thought, he didn't even register that Emma was answering his question –_he just couldn't stop looking at her._

The sun had hit the window causing the nearly empty apartment to be filled with its warm rays.

_Emma looked stunning._

The rays were literally bouncing off her highlighting her beautiful hair making it look like it was a calm fire.

She looked like an angel, _his personal angel._

"Will?" Emma asked when he didn't reply "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Will whispered "just making memories."

**Please Review! Did that help? We know we're gonna get fluffy Wemma scenes we just have to wait for them! Which I know sucks! = ( But then we have this drabble series to get through it YAY! (I think...)**


	9. Bonfire Night

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 9. Bonfire Night**

**Prompt: Fireworks**

**Word Count: 753**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Notes: I know that it's late but ah well! :P**

**9. Bonfire Night**

"Dada! Look!" Cassie jumped up and down in his arms in awe of the fireworks which were being let off.

"Just wait until later Cass" James promised "if you like those, you're going to _love _the ones that are coming later."

Cassie clapped her gloved hands before she got side-tracked "Mommy! Duckie!"

Emma smiled and laughed along with Will at the attention span of their daughter.

"It's great to have a little one in the family again." Ava gushed as she linked arms with her sister-in-law.

Emma looked fondly at her best friend. "You never thought it be _my little one _nowthough did you?"

"Nope!" Her brother answered causing his wife to hit him. "Ow!" He complained.

The Schuesters had come to visit Emma's brother's family over in England – it was Cassie's first over-seas visit, she was a little angel during the fight even though Will and Emma could tell that their fellow passengers all felt a little horror of sharing their nearly 9 hour flight with a excited 3 year old but Emma being the mother she is came equipped with things such as colouring and story books along with Cassie's favourite blanket and toys to entertain her 3 year old. Emma became so absorbed in her daughter's needs that the flight went by quite quick.

"Dada!"

"Cassie" Will answered as Cassie hugged him closer around his neck "Duckie plwse!" She gave him an adorable grin which made Will melt inside.

Will and Emma shared a look; they were usually strict(ish) when it came to new additions to their daughter's already _vast _toy collection but when she asks in her adorable 3 year old 'talk'...

Well Will couldn't resist that! The only trouble is that they were in the middle of a funfair _so he would have to win 'Duckie'_

It's the 5th November – Bonfire Night as it's known to the UK.

Ava and James had persuaded the family to go to the fair and fireworks show their counsel was putting on in one of their local parks.

So here they were, dressed in their winter get up (including an adorable hat which was resting over Cassie's precious red curls).

"Up for the challenge James?" Will asked his brother-in-law.

"I'm game" James laughed kissing Cassie on the forehead "Don't worry your Daddy and Uncle James will get you 'Duckie!'"

Cassie clapped enthusiastically as Will passed her over to Emma who then held her comfortably in her arms and fixed her daughter's hat when it went lopsided in the changeover.

"Or they will bribe the vender" Ava joked.

It had taken over half an hour and close to £20 pounds between Will and James but they had finally won 'Duckie' who was now being held lovingly by Cassie who was talking to him effectively keeping up the one sided conversation as the family walked over for the start of the fireworks show.

Will kissed Emma on the side of her head as he wrapped an arm around his family. Emma sighed peacefully as she leant into her husband's embrace holding their daughter as she did so.

She still couldn't believe that this was her life. She has a husband who dotes on her and a child who is just the cutest toddler in _the entire world _and to top it off... she was standing in _a muddy field _and she didn't care.

BANG!

Cassie gave a little squeal as the first of many fireworks started to be set off, she clutched 'Duckie' to her and hid her face on her mother's shoulder.

"Cassie" Emma comforted her daughter by bouncing her slightly up and down "Did it spook you?"

Cassie nodded against her shoulder

"But look at the pretty colours Cass" Will offered walking to Emma's other side to help comfort their daughters "Duckie is loving it"

"He is?" Cassie asked peaking one of her brown eyes to look at her new toy but soon got distracted by the colourful fireworks " Pwty 'olours..."

Will and Emma smiled at each other as Cassie pointed at the fireworks before sharing a soft kiss over their daughters head.

"Honestly" James jibbed making the couple come back to reality as his wife hit him playfully again.

"Shut up James" Ava rolled her eyes at him "I think it's romantic"

"You're making me look bad here" James gestured to Will

"Can't help it" Will smirked as he walked behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her and Cassie as they watched the fireworks together.


	10. Tease

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 10. Tease**

**Prompt: Tease**

**Word Count: 511**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**10. Tease**

When Will Schuester first met Emma Pillsbury it didn't ever occur to him that she would be very adapt as a tease.

_But not a tease in a bad way –_ she never does her 'teasing' ways intentionally – at least he doesn't think she does.

Mostly the things she does to tease him are made unconsciously by her.

When she sweeps her hair behind her ear causing her neck to be visible to him which then usually makes Will think about all the times he has pressed his lips softly, lovingly against her pulse point knowing that it would make her sigh peacefully (and if they were in bed together cause her to turn around in his arms to kiss him – even if she was asleep).

Remembering this can become a _little _bit of a problem because she usually sweeps her hair back during school hours and Will mostly remembers what happens immediately before and after she was in his arms to turn around. It was problem – one he didn't mind _too much _though.

She can also tease him by her smile.

Because when she smiles it can mean _so many things. _And most of those things just makes him want to kiss her so he can _feel _that smile against his lips.

He loves how she teases him by her hand gestures whenever he goes to her during their shared free period. They will just be in a middle of a conversation and he knows when she is _really _excited because her hands fly all over the place. It will always make him smile and make him try to find a way to continue the particular conversation which is making his love react like this.

Or how she can tease him while they sleep, they will fall asleep together usually with Will spooning her back his arms around her body, but by the time they wake up their position would have changed to him lying on his back and Emma lying on his chest, tracing patterns only she could make as she slept.

And the tease he probably loves the most, is the way she dances in either his or her kitchen as she prepares their lunches for the day (he does try to help her but she will just slap his hand away) singing along to the radio or IPOD docking station – he never thought he could actually like Taylor Swift songs enough to hum them during the day but then when Emma dances and sings along to 'Enchanted' in the morning he can't help but doing nothing _but _that usually earning him knowing looks by the glee girls and smirks from the glee boys.

But the biggest tease she can _ever_ give him is the wicked smirk she will gives when she pulls away from the steamy make out they were anticipating on her couch. Grabbing his tie as she giggles pulling him to stand up then drag him to her bedroom, where the door will shut and well...

The teasing just reaches a whole other level.


	11. Pathetic

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 11. Pathetic**

**Prompt: Pathetic**

**Word Count: 658**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**11. Pathetic**

It was _so cold_

It was as if her condo knew that Will wasn't there with her.

Which is silly really isn't it? Thinking that her condo could actually miss her boyfriend.

She sure knew she did.

Emma felt a sense of loss that night when she slipped under the covers of her bed in Will's shirt, she was going to bed early because there seemed like there was nothing else interesting to do without Will there.

She burrowed her head into the pillow which _should _be under Will's head at the moment.

'_Stupid department meeting' _Emma cursed. It meant that instead of staying the night like he usually does after one of their daily dates (they had been going out together _every day _since they got back together 3 months ago – that wasn't going to be broken by this _'stupid, stupid, stupid meeting') _he had to go back to school after he walked her to her door and gave her a sweet goodnight kiss which made both of them wanting more before getting back into his car and driving back to McKinley.

And she knows it pathetic because she only saw him nearly 3 hours ago but _she misses him. _She missed the cuddling on the couch as they watched the local news. She missed the seemingly random kisses he would pepper on her face during the evening.

_Hell, she missed him._

The insecure part of her mind couldn't help but wonder if he was missing her just as much as she was missing him.

Just as she was about to turn off the bedside table lamp off, preparing herself for a night of having to settle with hugging Will's pillow that had his scent on it and sleeping on his side of the bed (she still couldn't believe that _Will Schuester _had a side of _her bed. _Or that she had a side of _his bed) _her mobile rang.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

She practically lunged for it as she realised that was the ringtone Will had programmed on her phone when he had 'phone napped' it in the early days of them getting to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Em" His smooth voice whispered lovingly through the headset making her go all giddy inside.

"Will" Emma sighed back, her face into his pillow for her to be enwrapped by his scent it _almost _made her think he was here, _almost._

"God it feels so nice to hear your voice, its ridiculous how much I miss you – my apartment actually feels colder."

"So does mine" Emma laughed.

"Need me to keep you warm?" Will asked but Emma could tell he had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Maybe" Emma teased "I think you need me more though"

"No doubt about that" Will's voice became much clearer as Emma jumped realising he was standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Will" Emma let out a breathtaking smile.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep" Will explained as he walked over to her, shutting his phone in the process. "I didn't even try"

"I'm glad you didn't" Emma answered back truthfully "I'm cold"

"Come here then" Will chuckled as he slipped out of his clothes and placed them neatly at the end of the bed. His bed clothes were already on underneath.

Emma sighed contently as Will slipped under the covers pulling her to him, kissing her lovingly on the lips.

Emma reached over to turn off the light allowing the bedroom to be plunged in darkness.

"You know something?" Will asked breaking the darkness

"What?" Emma snuggled into his embrace.

"I am _so pathetic – _I can't last three hours without you!" Will chuckled holding her ever closer to him.

She giggled "Don't worry I'm just as pathetic as you."


	12. New

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: **

**Prompt: Fall **

**Word Count: 902 (wow! I'm not sure if this can be classed as a drabble... ah well! =D ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Note: I should have said this earlier but ah well! :D This drabbles are separate to each other so they may not make sense if you read them like a story! **

**12. New**

"Will!" Emma laughed as he spun her out and back into him, her skirt and hair falling behind her as she was spun.

Will never thought he had grinned so hard in _so long. _He just couldn't believe she was here – she was actually dancing with him in his new living room.

They were actually on their _first proper date._

The dentist was long gone and all traces of Terri have left him in piece now since that she was happily using/dating Vocal Adrenaline's glee director.

Leaving him and Emma to start again, this time _he knew, she knew _that it was going to work. And if this date was any indication it was going to work _really well._

They chatted happily as they eat the delicious meal Will had made (even though he says it himself) and it felt easy, no awkward pauses or long silences they never ran out of topics to discuss ranging from their favourite music to the upcoming 'lessons' planned for the glee kids.

And then after snuggling together on the couch for a couple minutes for their dinner to go down, Will reached over for the remote to the CD system pressing play then asked Emma to dance with him which she agreed to immediately.

It felt _so good _to hold her in his arms again, to sway her in time with the music, hear her giggle see her smile, he had _truthfully never seen her this happy. _It meant so much to him that he was the one making her that happy.

"I'm getting dizzy Will!" Emma laughed again as the next song (Sway by _**Michael**__**Bublé) came on causing them to spin around in circles as Will sang sweetly in her ear.**_

He loved the look of pure love on her face as he sang to her he was so absorbed in the lyrics and spinning around he didn't realise he had spun them too close to one of his chairs causing Emma to hit it and fall into the padded cushion, only Will was holding on to her so tight as he fell to the ground, he took her with him causing them both to land onto the floor with a 'THUMP!'.

The giggles erupted after that.

"Are you OK?" Will asked laughing with her, transported to another time where they were on the floor together, he was surrounded in a wedding dress which was supposed to be seen by another man's eyes but just too big for them to dance in it. It felt like a lifetime away.

"Yeah" Emma laughed "We got to stop falling over when we dance"

"Hey! We didn't fall over in the bridal store or when we danced to..." He trailed off as he remembered they had also danced in the failed attempt of a first date.

Emma rolled over to face him smiling softly "It's different now" She whispered "We ready, even if that means you try to give me a concussion" She teased.

"I did not!" Will replied

"It was close!" Emma smiled again "I nearly hit my head"

Will pushed her down slightly at that and rolled half way on top of her looking deeply into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Emma wondered aloud.

"Checking you don't have concussion – would be a hell of a story to tell the kids right? Daddy gave your mommy concussion on their first date"

He froze when he realized he just said but Emma just looked up lovingly at him a speechless look on her face

"I..."He stuttered but Emma leant up to kiss him _hard_ before he could stumble through an apology.

It felt amazing to kiss her again, especially like this, he let his body take over as he let himself just _feel _what it felt to kiss Emma Pillsbury thoroughly, his hands tracing unknown patterns down her body just as she was doing the same to him, her hands travelling from his hair down to his back.

It was when she shivered that he remembered himself and her and where they were.

"Sorry, too much too fast" Will nodded trying to get off her but she stopped him.

"No" Emma shook her head

"What? But you shivered..."

"_Not in a bad way, ____**definitely**__ not in a bad way" _Emma stressed

"Oh" He knew his face must look a little comic.

"Why was I doing something wrong?" Emma asked worried

"No, no!" Will hastily corrected

"Ok" Emma nodded "Can we get off the floor now? It's not the most comfortable of places to do this, I'm sure the couch is a lot more... you know comfortable – only if you want of course!" Emma hastily corrected.

Making out with Emma Pillsbury on his couch? Yeah he wants that.

"Y-yeah" Will nodded shocked at how broken his voice sounded he tried to clear it for the next time he spoke. "I definitely want to."

He pulled her up as he got up and then pressed her in his arms.

"Are you sure you're OK Will?" Emma asked as she was leading him to the couch, he had never known her this forward before.

"Yeah, this is just new to me" Will admitted tracing a pattern on her cardigan

"It's new to me too Will" Emma nodded "but I'm sure we can figure it out together."

Figuring it out together? That sounded all right by him.


	13. Some Things Never Change

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 13. Some Things Never Change**

**Prompt: Straw**

**Word Count: 687**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**13. Some Things Never Change**

While he was _so _proud of Emma for getting help to manage her fear of germs Will couldn't help but miss some of Emma's old traits.

For example like wiping every individual grape before eating them.

Or how everything on her desk was lined up _just so._

But there was one thing that would _never change._

She will _always _drink out of a straw.

And not because she's afraid of touching her lips to the glass, cup, can or mug.

_It's just because she loves drinking out of a straw._

Will still smiles fondly at the memory of when he discovered this trait hadn't changed along with the others.

They had been snuggled on the couch, with the fire on and a blanket wrapped around them as they finished watching 'White Christmas'

As the legendry film came to a close Emma sighed peacefully.

"I love that movie"

"Hmm" Will pulled the arm draped around her tighter to hug her one sided, "I do too, you can't beat the classics"

Emma turned her head to him smiling lovingly, kissing him softly; he still couldn't believe that they were actually together about to have their first Christmas as a couple, she was actually going to stay over with him during the Christmas week – they were going to his parents in the Christmas evening and then going to her parents to bring in the new year.

Will sighed as their kiss ended mutually, their foreheads resting against each other.

Emma groaned suddenly causing Will to chuckle.

"What?"

"I'm thirst" She admitted like it was some crime.

"Em" Will laughing kissing the top of her head "It's not a crime you know!"

"I don't want to move from here though" Emma whispered cuddling further into him.

To be honest he didn't either, he just wanted to stay like this but...

"I'm not going to let you get thirsty Em!" Will protested "I could do with a drink myself anyway."

He threw off the blanket to free himself and Emma before pulling her up with him dragging her giggling into the kitchen.

"O.K hot drink or cold?" Will asked spinning around to speak to her.

She thought about it for a little while "Cold"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"O.K" Will smiled opening his refrigerator door, he peered inside. "Now what do I have?" He absentmindedly tapped his fingers against the door.

"Do you need caffeine" Will asked.

Emma made a little bit of a face as she thought about it.

"I shouldn't really, I be up half the night!"

"Sprite? It's says it's caffeine free!"

"Then that's perfect" Emma smiled

Will reached into the fridge and pulled two cans of sprite out.

"Sorry, it's a can – I can get you a glass if you want?"

"No, the can's fine" Emma smiled in reassurance taking the offered can out of Will's hand.

He shut the fridge door and was about to walk into the living room when he noticed the sound of Emma's footsteps weren't following him.

"Em?" He turned on his heel.

"Erm...do you have a straw?" Emma hesitantly asked and Will couldn't help but smile at the sign that not _all _of her tendencies had gone but...

"Are you Ok? You're not overwhelmed or...?" Will asked

"No!" Emma smiled "I don't want a straw because of germs... its silly really forget it!" She tried to leave but Will stopped her.

"No! Tell me Em" Will smiled

"It just makes me feel young... I just like drinking out of straws" Emma finished lamely.

Will laughed and went over to hug her, kissing her on the forehead as he pulled back.

"What was that for?" Emma asked confused

"You still drink from straws" Will nodded taking her hand "and I have all of them you could ever want."

"You have a periwinkle straw?"

"No but I want one now!" Will exclaimed causing her to laugh as they went over to the cupboard to pick their straws.

**Please Review! I'm really not sure about this ending =( but I can't think of another way to finish it so... here it is! **


	14. Pain

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 14. Pain**

**Prompt: Pain**

**Word Count: 668**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**14. Pain**

His fear temporally subsided when he slipped the key in the lock.

Emma may have only gave him the key to her condo almost a week or so ago but he still couldn't help but feel a thrill of satisfaction when the lock opened. But as he opened the door to a dark hall Will's fear came back in full force.

"Em?" He called out into the darkness.

No answer.

He bit his lip as he closed the door behind him looking for any sign that someone was home, then he saw it a sliver of light coming from below Emma's bedroom door.

He nearly ran over to it but slowed himself down enough to lock the door - then he ran over to the lifeline. Knocking on the door before he slowly opened it the picture that greeted him broke his heart.

"Oh Em" He whispered as he saw his girlfriend curled over in a foetal position tears running down her cheeks as she winced. She opened one eye at the sound of her bedroom door opening.

"Will?" She whispered then looked at the clock "Why are you here? It's 10am you have a class"

Still unsure on why she was like this he softly sat down. "When my girlfriend doesn't turn up for work and calls in sick it concerns me Em" He explained softly running a comforting hand down her soft, sleek red hair. "I wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway."

She sniffled slightly.

"What's wrong Em?" Will asked "Are you in pain?"

She nodded in response.

"Well what happened? Did you fall? Bang your head? Please talk to me Emma I'm going out of my mind over here"

She chuckled slightly "It's just the time of the month when I hate being a women"

It dawned on him slowly _"Oh"_

"Yeah" Emma nodded again "It's not usually this painful" She whimpered.

"Have you taken any painkillers?" He asked softly as he lay down behind her kissing her softly on the neck and placing his hands on top of hers.

"Yeah, they are not working though" She sighed

Will started to think through everything you could do for your girlfriend when she was in _this _kind of pain. His previous relationship with Terri didn't help whenever she was on she just snapped at him whenever he tried to help so he just left her to it.

Emma was different to Terri though, _in every aspect. _She actually lets him help.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He whispered

"You here" Emma replied "I think that's enough"

"Have you got a hot water bottle?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded

"Well why don't I go fill it, then we can snuggle on the couch while we watch..." He thought for a moment for Emma's favourite comfort movie, he smiled as he thought of the best one "Twilight"

"Really?" Emma asked "You don't like it"

"So?" Will replied "You do, plus it's kinda cute how you react to Edward."

"Shut up" Emma laughed watery.

"What? It is!" Will smiled against her neck.

She turned around, her red hair making her look a lot paler then she was naturally "Thank you"

"Whatever for?"

"For being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for" Emma smiled back

"I do my best" He kissed her softly on the lips "Just stay here while I fill your hot water bottle and then you can swoon over Edward"

"I do _not _swoon" Emma protested blushing slightly.

"Maybe not as much as when I sing for you" He teased "But you are definitely Team Edward"

She glared at him as he grinned cheekily making her stick her tongue out at him.

He chuckled as he leant down to kiss the pout of her face.

"Doesn't matter what comforts you Em, just as long as I can help"

"I take you over Edward any day" Emma smiled

"That's what I like to hear" Will grinned before reaching for her hot water bottle.

**Please Review! (NO FLAMES) OK now I know there's prejudice against Twilight but I love it so shush! :P I can see Emma being a closet Twi-hard LOL! Anyway I have been requested some Wemma family fluff which should be coming tomorrow so Please Review (NO FLAMES!)**

**Oh and Zapphe I'm replying to your review here because I can't through the site because it's anonymous! I am writing longer stories at the moment only I can't finish them... while with the drabbles I can so... hopefully I will finish one of my longer stories but it doesn't look hopeful at the moment! =( **


	15. Home

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 15. Home**

**Prompt: Hold**

**Word Count: 869**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**15. Home**

Will was just so glad to be home.

He could remember a time when he was coming home to Terri that he used to relish going on these Spanish-teacher conferences for a couple of days but now?

Ever since he and Emma got back together he did _everything _he could to avoid them because just the _thought _of two days apart from her was enough to drive him insane.

But of course he couldn't avoid every single conference, and for this one?

He couldn't find a loophole, couldn't find someone to trade places with him so he had to go and it was even harder this way when it wasn't _just _Emma he was leaving behind. He was leaving their children behind as well, that be _two whole days _off not being able to tuck them in at night or tell them bedtime stories or sing them songs for them to close their precious eyes to enter dream land.

Leaving his suitcase by the stairs and placing his shoes next to Emma's on the shoe rack he smiled at the tiny pairs of shoes next to Emma's Mary Jane's.

Silently he took to stairs two at a time to get to the top of them.

He poked his head into his and Emma's bedroom and smiled brightly when he just stared at the image in front of him.

It wasn't anything different, many a morning Will and his wife would wake up to see their daughter and son sleeping in the middle of them but this?

How Cassie and Daniel were wrapped around their mother who was holding onto them equally tight just melted his heart.

He could tell that his family missed him and that is just the best knowledge he could have.

Will was going to just sip into the little space left in his bed but before he knew it he heard Cassie squeal and a bolt of red was caught in his eye line before he was leapt on by her.

"Daddy!" Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shh" Will laughed silently checking that his wife and son was still asleep.

"I missed you" She whispered patting his cheek. "Mummy doesn't tell read stories like you do" She pouted as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too princess" Will whispered back kissing the top of her head, he walked out the door and into his princess's room with her still attached to him. He snuggled her in her discarded bed covers kissing the top of head again as he pulled the Disney themed duvet up to her chin causing her to giggle but start to close her eyes as he stoked her red curly hair.

"You will be here when I wake up?"

"Of course" Will promised

"Night Daddy" She sleepily murmured as she clutched onto her Simba toy.

He watched his daughter sleep for a while before tip toeing back into his room, now Daniel would be harder to put back into his bed, but luck was obviously on Will's side because as he knelt on the bed Daniel opened his eyes slowly smiling as he saw his daddy and scouted away from his mother and towards his father.

"Dada" He whispered sleepily as he allowed himself be picked up and transported to his bedroom. "You back?"

"I'm back Danny" He ran his hand through his son's soft curls

"Good" He sleepily replied "Missed you"

"Missed you too bud, missed you too"

His eyes shut as his head hit his pillow again sighing as his father tucked him in bed

"Night Danny" Will smiled as his son started to snore slightly.

He left his son door open slightly before going back to his room where his _beautiful wife _was still sleeping peacefully; changing at the speed of light Will was in her arms in seconds.

She sighed peacefully before opening one of her beautiful eyes. "Will"

"I'm home Em" Will comforted kissing her softly on the lips.

"Missed you" She sleepily replied placing another kiss on his lips "So did the kids – apparently I'm not as good as a story teller as daddy"

"I didn't want to go" Will muttered "I hated being away from you and the kids"

"I know" Emma sighed snuggling into his embrace "But your back now, your home"

"I am... never going to go again, I'll quit if they try to make me go to another conference"

She giggled sleepily as she kissed him again before resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beating. "May be a bit extreme but I will support you in whatever you choose"

"Em" He chuckled as he shut his eyes.

In almost no time at all it felt like he was being woken up again.

"Will" Emma whispered

"Hmm"

"Open your eyes"

"What?" He asked before opening his eyes that smiled when he did as the sight of his two children were spawned in the middle of him and Emma

"Everyday" He whispered extending an arm to Emma who grabbed hold of it so they wrapped their arms around their family.

"Wouldn't change it for the world" Emma whispered back smiling

"Me either"


	16. Night of her Life

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 16. Night of her Life**

**Prompt: Artist **

**Word Count: 986 (Wow! But that does include lyrics so... this is like a mega drabble LOL!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Notes: This drabble is inspired because I am seeing Paramore later today! WOO! Hope you enjoy this drabble – it's one of my favourites!**

**16. Night of her Life**

Will didn't think he had _ever _been this happy.

He was sure he had never seen Emma _this _happy.

You wouldn't even know that she had a problem with germs if you looked at her now, you would just see a red-headed women who was having the night of her life _with her boyfriend._

He still couldn't believe he was her boyfriend; it was still a concept his head had yet to understand.

"Now, this has been a fabulous night but I'm afraid this is going to be the last song."

"Oh." Emma pouted along with most of the female percentage in the arena as Will laughed pulling her into his arms.

"But don't worry! I will be back! So for now I will leave you with this, let's hit it!"

Emma screamed with the rest of the arena as the opening notes of the last song Michael Bublé was going to sing for them, she then went teary eyed as she realised what song it was.

_Their song, _the song they danced to as their last date came to its end.

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

Will swayed with her as the song played on grinning with his girlfriend as they danced to the song which meant so much to them but was upset that this night was coming to an end.

Because it's been brilliant he got to see an artist who he had already admired from the songs he sang/wrote and he got to experience it with his germaphobic girlfriend who just embraced the whole thing, right down to the waiting in line to get the tickets to buying a T-Shirt from the inside vender – she put it on top of what she was wearing without a second thought.

Emma was also surrounded by _so many germy people _and she hadn't reacted once, she had been a joy to be with tonight (not that she was not a joy to be with all nights) and Will was truly sad to see this concert come to an end.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

And just like all good nights it ended with a BANG from the confetti machines which their seats were in aim of causing the confetti to fall _everywhere _around them. Again Emma smiled and giggled at the onslaught of confetti, hey she even started to catch some and Michael said his thanks to the "amazing audience they had been" and left the stage causing the house lights to come on and most of the people to make a mad dash to exits.

Will and Emma stayed behind though, waiting for the crowd to simmer down before making their way out.

"Oh Will." Emma placed a hand over her heart as Will plucked a piece of confetti from her hair "That was just... so... just..." She gave up trying to find words as she kissed him thoroughly

"Amazing" Will supplied breathlessly as she pulled away

"Yeah, it was" She smiled brightly "Best birthday present I have _ever _received, hell best _birthday I have ever had"_

"I'm glad" Will stroked her hair as she pulled her coat on and fastened it up, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder kissing the side of her head as her arm wrapped around his waist, her tote bag full of pressies draping from her other arm "I wanted it to be the best birthday you ever had."

"Of course it was" Emma smiled.

She hadn't really celebrated her birthday since what happened to her on her 8th but then Will came into her life and she just knew the first birthday she had when they are a couple would be celebrated, she just never would have thought this would be like this though.

"So you enjoyed yourself?"

"Yeah!" Emma bounced slightly causing him to chuckle "What about you?"

"Loved it, mostly from watching your reactions but he is amazing live and with the big band behind him? Whoa!" Will smiled "I'm going to be humming all the songs at work tomorrow!"

"Don't worry about it! So will I!" Emma smiled "I might be tired but this is _so worth it."_

Will chuckled again than harder when he noticed something.

"What?" Emma asked

"Confetti is all in your hair" He picked up another piece.

"I think I'm going to find it everywhere" Emma agreed looking in the tote bag "Yep, some stowaway pieces have made their way in here"

"Maybe they wanted to keep the programme company?" Will suggested as they walked through the door leading to the foyer.

"Maybe" Emma smiled.

It took a good while but they finally managed to weave their way through the rest of the people but they finally hit the outside. Which had turned significantly colder then it was when they went in earlier on, being the gentlemen he was Will slipped his coat off and placed it over Emma's until they reached the car.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Emma tried to protest but welcomed the extra warmth.

"Nah" Will shook his head "Can't have the birthday girl getting cold now can we?"

"Will," She was touched by his action and slowed him down to a stop so she could kiss him lovingly, "Stay with me tonight"

"OK" Will nodded they have had sleepovers before.

"No, I mean _stay with me tonight" _Emma emphasised as it dawned on Will.

"I... you sure?" They hadn't gone _all _the way yet.

"Yeah" Emma nodded shyly "Never been surer of anything in my life."


	17. Believe

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: **

**Prompt: Performance**

**Word Count: 605**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author's Note: I have no clue if this can fit Glee's timeline so... sorry! This is also different for me... thought I try something different and this was the result! Hope you like it **

**NOTE: This was written BEFORE what happened last night (which I have heard about but NOT SEEN! Please in the reviews no hating on Will... I'm annoyed as much as you but I'm depressed enough as it is! I am so uninspired to write so I have up to and including Sunday's drabble and after that nothing... and this is for ALL my stories so get prepared for lack of fic from me!) Anyway enjoy:**

**17. Believe**

In his life Will Schuester could remember _many _performances both personal and professional, there were the ill-made performances such as "Toxic" to show how he wasn't 'uptight' then there were the professional performances such as his glee club's National performance of "That's the way I like It"

But he never, _ever _felt as nervous during those performances as he was now.

The butterflies erupted in his stomach as it was announced that New Directions were next to perform at Nationals the crowd went wild as they name was said, everyone thinking the same thing.

_Will they win this time?_

It's the last time everyone can perform professionally like this together since most of the original New Directions kids were in their senior year. Sure they are going to put on a concert towards the end of the year to show how far they had come but this; _this _was the last chance to show all the doubters out there that they could bring home the title.

And they had been through _so much as well. _Hell _he had been through so much _since he took glee on.

He had lost a wife, a baby, the love of his life to a dentist all in quick succession of one another but then he also gained so much, a family in the form of these kids which were most likely waiting nervously in the wings to start and because of these kids he won back the love of his life, they have been happily married for almost nearly two years now.

"Will, honey, breathe" Emma whispered grabbing his hand with one of hers as the lights went down, her other hand went to rest protectively on her growing stomach which protected _their child._ Will still couldn't believe Emma was pregnant, let alone with _his child. _But those thoughts were filed (only temporarily) in the back of his mind as Rachel stood up from her place _in _the audience to sing the start of New Directions set list for Nationals.

Will kept a firm grip on his wife's hand throughout the performance praying along with her that their club had done enough to win that prized trophy. It looked promising when the audience were on their feet _before _Rachel and Finn had even _finished _the first song.

They weren't even half way through their set list when Will saw the look that he knew well, he wore it once upon a time years ago, seen it years before captured on a grainy recording shown to him by his now wife.

It was the look of New Directions shared with each other and their co-directors, knowing they had won Nationals before they had even finished their performance.

It was later confirmed with all of them on stage with the other hopefuls hands meshed together.

"_And the winner of this year's Nationals Glee Choir Championship is... NEW DIRECTIONS!"_

"WE WON! MR SCHUE WE WON!" Screams were being heard by all as the club accepted their trophy the group were collected in a _huge _group hug (the kids were still careful of Mrs Schue's stomach though) and Will still hadn't processed the news it was only when Emma hugged him tightly as the kids started to hug each other and she whispered in his ear "I'm _so _proud of you, knew you could do it" that it came to him, well that and the victory kiss and then the private victory celebration he and his wife shared later that night which helped him realise that he had just coached New Directions who is now a National Championship winner .


	18. Waiting

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: **

**Prompt: Waiting **

**Word Count: 759**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Note: WOW! The Wemma community needs fluff at the moment doesn't it? I feel like I'm the only one staying positive! AGAIN this drabble was wrote before last Glee ep – so no Will hating... I still love him, he's flawed but then who's perfect?**

**18. Waiting**

Some say that one of the hardest things you have to do in life is waiting.

And depending on what scenario Will Schuester would agree.

Because the hardest thing he has _ever _had to do was wait for Emma Pillsbury (the love of his life) to stop dating her dentist.

_It was torture_

It was the images which came with it as he lay in bed _alone _clutching a pillow wishing it was her all the while wondering if she was actually in the arms of 'the' dentist, if she was letting this dentist kiss her, hold her, make... he couldn't even bear to finish that thought.

And the worst thing about this?

Was knowing he brought it on himself, Emma said that they should take it slow after he kissed her to stay; she said they shouldn't rush things, that he needed time.

But he assured he didn't and it was the worst mistake he could have made because he hurt her. He hurt her _so much _it made her run into the arms of a smarmy dentist who was supposedly making her better.

Will just watched helplessly as Carl 'helped' Emma. Though really Will just saw it as Emma changing from his Em to Carl's Ems.

Not that he saw her as property... _he would never think that of her. _She was her own women and all he wanted to do was love her, have a life with her but of course he screwed it up and just when he started to doubt if he could ever have that life of waking up holding Emma and having red curly haired children with her he was thrown a lifeline.

In the form of two gossiping Cheerio's.

He was handing out the new sheet music for Regionals when he heard the best piece of news _in ages._

"Have you heard?" Brittany asked "Miss P dumped Dr Carl"

"She did, why?" Santana asked with some disgust

"Apparently it's because she's in love with someone else and always has been" Brittany answered

"Who could be hotter than the hotty dentist though?"

"Mr Schue"

The two Cheerio's stopped gossiping to see their director frozen in giving out the sheet music.

"Mr Schue" Finn repeated taking the sheet music of his mentor. "This is the moment where you run as fast you can to her office"

"Right" Will blinked

"GO!" Finn laughed as his director did as he was told.

Will couldn't remember the last time he ran this fast, then it came to him nearly making him stand still – he ran this hard when he was running to stop Emma from leaving it wasn't the same this time... was it?

"Emma!" He literally bust through her door causing her to jump and place a hand over heart

"Will! What is it? What's wrong?"

He just looked at her and her face fell.

"Ah" Emma nodded "You found out"

"Yeah"

"Thought you would have earlier, I told him we couldn't see each other nearly two weeks ago."

"Two weeks?" Will mouthed "Why didn't you tell me? I know _why _you broke up with him Em"

"Still don't know how that got out – it's not like I told him in a public place" Emma muttered

"Kinda avoiding the _big _subject here Em"

"I know" Emma sighed "Because you're not going to like what I'm going to say."

Will blinked; did he hurt her _that _bad that she didn't even want to give their relationship a chance? Oh god.

"What..." He cleared his throat dreading the answer "What are you going to say?"

"I don't want to get back with you" yep that was the answer he was dreading "Not yet anyway"

Hope.

"Not yet?" Will whispered

"We rushed it last time, and look where that got us... let's just wait together – be friends again, I miss you" Emma admitted "I miss my friend"

"I miss you too – I can wait" Will smiled "I wait forever if I need to"

Emma laughed "I don't think we have to wait _quite _that long"

While waiting _for _Emma was torture, waiting _with _her was quite enjoyable he _really _got to know her... hell he fell in love with her again and she was _**definitely**_ worth the wait when she kissed him at the highest level at Top of the Rock when they were chaperoning together in New York, they went out on their first date that night and then he walked her hotel room... when...

Well a gentlemen never kisses and tells now does he?

**Please Review! Did that help? PLEASE REVIEW! I know you depressed and all but you review I write fluffy drabbles... deal?**


	19. Plans for Tonight?

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 19. Plans for Tonight?**

**Prompt: Premiere Day**

**Word Count: 617**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author's Note: Since today is the day Hp7 is coming out I figured I will dedicate a chapter to it BECAUSE IT LOOKS EPIC! (Seeing it later today ;D) but obviously Wemma aren't together =( _ Stupid dentist so just pretend for this drabble that they are ^_^ **

**EDIT: I wrote this BEFORE the latest glee ep so the same applies from the last couple of chapters! **

**19. Plans for Tonight?**

Emma couldn't help but smile at the grin on Will's face as he dorkily skipped to her office.

It had only been two weeks since they got back together but it was _great _to have the old Will back, the Will she fell in love with and still loves.

To be honest she's had her old Will back for a while now, he showed signs of still being there when 'Holly' subbed for his Spanish classes and Glee but he truly came back full force when he found out she was no longer with Carl.

They remained friends for a while after he found out; not wanting to rush like last time but during that wait just made her fall in love with him all over again making it the highlight of her day when he visited her in her office.

The visits didn't stop when they got back together, Emma doubted they ever will.

He still knocked politely before coming in almost as if he thought she could send him away.

"Busy?"

"No" Emma smiled placing her pen down on the notes she was making, she couldn't concentrate anyway.

"Cool" He smiled brightly as he sat down opposite her she couldn't help but smile back nearly so much her cheeks hurt.

They stared lovingly at one another before they start to laugh giddily

"Gosh" Emma blushed "I don't think this feeling is ever going to stop"

"What feeling?" Will asked awed by the natural beauty in front of him, he still couldn't believe _she was his girlfriend_, still couldn't believe she was looking at him the way she used to.

"_This" _Emma gestured at nothing as she shook her head "It's hard to explain, I just never felt it before"

"It's a good feeling right?" Will smiled again as she nodded "Then I don't think it's ever going to go – I don't want it too, it's brilliant seeing you this happy"

"Same" Emma replied "I love your smile and it seems permanently plastered on your face"

He ducked his head slightly remembering he did actually come to his _girlfriend's _office with a purpose.

"Have you got any plans tonight?"

"I don't know, do we?" Emma asked blinking at the sudden change of subject.

Will chuckled: every day, they had been out together since they reunited _every day._

"Well something you told me earlier this week kinda stuck with me, and I was thinking if you wanted to do that tonight"

Emma tried to think back to what she said.

"Erm..."

"What comes out in cinema's today Em" Will prompted as she figured it out.

"Will" Emma breathed out "I... I don't know if I can... there is going to be _so _many people there!"

"You said you _always _wanted to see a Harry Potter film on its opening day, you can tell your therapist " He bribed it was one of the most adorable qualities of his girlfriend how she will do things _just _to tell her therapist and Emma always gets very excited about her therapist reaction.

"I can can't I?" She bit her lip as she thought about it. "Can we still get tickets?"

"Booked them already" He replied simply "Around 5 minutes after you told me how you wanted to go"

"Will" Her hand went over her heart "You sure? The reviews are saying that it could get scary... you may need to protect me."

"Oh, I'm up to that challenge – if you want go, we can... if not we can do whatever you want Em"

"I want to go" Emma nodded smiling

"We will go then" Will replied grinning again _he had been doing that a lot recently._


	20. Sharing this First

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 20. Sharing this First**

**Prompt: Rain**

**Word Count: 979 (Double drabble again! :D :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**20. Sharing this First**

Will knew that it bothered Emma slightly that some of her firsts weren't also his.

She would never say anything but he can tell, the first time they shared a bed together and obviously _her first time _wasn't _his _first time.

And even though he said that the firsts _they _were going through were still _very _important maybe even _more _important because they were going through them _together _he knew it still bothered her _just that tiny bit._

But there was one thing that he had never done _with anyone _and to be honest he didn't even think of it until _just _before it happened with Emma.

Lima, Ohio was famous for its mis-matched weather days, how it can be gloriously sunny in the morning and then chucking it down by the end of the school day.

And if there was _one thing _Emma hated more than germs _it was rain._

And the thing that she hated more than that - forgetting her umbrella because her boyfriend kept distracting her that very morning.

So Will was _kinda _in the doghouse as the two of them stood looking out the door waiting for the rain to slow enough for them to make a mad dash to the car, safe to say Emma was glaring at him _just a tiny bit._

"I told you, I needed to go home because I forgot something's _but no" _Emma huffed blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes "_you couldn't let me go"_

"It's not like you wanted to!" Will defended his earlier action "It was a ridiculous time in the morning for you to leave the comfort of the bed"

Emma turned to glare at him slightly "We didn't go back to sleep though did we?"

"Well we were both up!" Will smiled remembering holding her close to him as they made love lazily that morning. "You didn't say no!"

"It's because you irresistible when you pout like you did!" Emma softened her glare – she could never stay _too _mad at him.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely "And we wouldn't have this problem if you just move in with me"

"Will" Emma sighed giving him a look that clearly said _not now. _"What about your umbrella?"

He shrugged sheepishly "I usually borrow yours!" He grinned cheekily – it gave him an excuse to be close to his girlfriend... why would he bring his own umbrella?

Again Emma gave him a look.

"I'm sorry" He apologized again "I promise when you say you need to get something – I'll let you"

"Hmm" Emma replied but a trace of a smile was on her lips showing Will she wasn't _that _mad at him.

"I love you" He offered causing her to smile outwardly before rolling her eyes and hugging him.

"I love you too" Emma whispered against his chest "Even if it means you get me wet"

He lifted her chin to kiss her softly on the lips; he pulled away to see her eyes still closed and a peaceful expression on her lips.

"Come on let make a run for it" Will whispered as she opened her eyes a flicker of worry passed through but she nodded as he laced his hand through hers and pushed the door opened already regretting his choice of clothes that morning – it was sunny then so he only but on a long sleeve white shirt with a vest to go over it he was only out for a couple of seconds before the rain turned the white shirt see through and the vest grow heavily absorbing the rain drops hitting it.

He looked behind to see Emma's cardigan sticking to her and hair losing its natural curls as it was hit by the rain but Emma was giggling madly and trying to avoid all the puddles which were filling the car park – she was losing an useless battle with that though.

And of course as it usually does as you are running through the rain with your germaphobic girlfriend because you had no umbrella it hit him. Something he has never done before.

He stopped suddenly.

"Will" Emma protested they were getting soaked to the skin – it really wasn't the best of days to park towards the end of the school car park. "What are you doing?"

"I just realised something" Will muttered looking down at her.

"What?" Emma asked "And can the answer wait till we are in the car"

"No"

"No" Emma mimicked "Why not?"

"You know that you don't really like that we haven't got a first 'first' together even though I told you –"

Emma interrupted "You're bringing this up now?"

"Yes - because I just thought one"

"What?"

"This"

His lips were upon hers in seconds causing her to squeak slightly before giving into her natural reflex of closing her eyes. They both moaned as the kiss grew more passionate, the world melted away around them as their mouths explored one another, their hands threading in and out each other's wet hair – it didn't even register to them that it was raining, not when they were too busy kissing each other like this.

So the rain pelted down as Will and Emma stood oblivious to it, becoming soaked to the skin, Will only pulled away slightly to gain more of that dratted oxygen which usually stopped their make outs but Emma pulled him back almost instantly, one of her hands resting on his chest, the other threading in his hair and his one of his arms were around her waist and the other letting the hand connected to it cup the side of her face and his fingers run through her wet hair.

They pulled apart both panting heavily.

"Never kissed anyone in the rain before" Will answered the unasked question, after finally finding a first... for both of them.


	21. Comfort

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 21. Comfort**

**Prompt: Nightmare**

**Word Count: 618**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author's Note: 207 REVIEWS? THANK YOU EVERYONE! REMEMBER TO KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL KEEP WRITING DRABBLES! ;D**

**21. Comfort**

In most respects tonight was just like any other night, Emma Schuester and her husband had tucked their children into bed before retiring to their own room.

She fell asleep in her husband arms just like she usually does; her head resting on his chest and the peace fell on the Schuester household as all 4 occupants were asleep.

The peace was disturbed around 2am with the sound of whimpers coming from Cassie Schuester's room; she bolted up in bed reaching for her Simba who had fallen to the ground when she had tossed and turned and bolted out of her bedroom as fast as her little legs could carry her. She stopped outside her parents' door pushing it open slightly letting the light from the hallway slither its way through the darkness of their bedroom.

It disturbed Emma first, her forehead twitching but she remained asleep on her husband's chest – it was when she heard the whispers of her daughter calling for her did she come into consciousness.

"Mommy?"

Emma blinked her eyes open moving from her position to see her daughter shaking at her side of the bed.

"Cassie!" She replied alarmed "What is it? What happen?" She sleepily asked

"'ad a nightmare" Cassie tearfully replied breaking her mother's heart to see her daughter like this.

"Oh Cassie – come here" Emma made space between herself and Will – who was now just as awake as she- and gestured for Cassie to come in the middle of them.

"What happened Princess?" Will ruffled his daughter's hair as she and Simba settled in between her parents.

"Scar was stalking me!" She sobbed clutching her Simba as both Will and Emma at the same time wrapped their arms around her. "Simba and Nala were trying to get to me and stop him, but they couldn't get through the hyenas!"

Both Will and Emma shared a look, even though their daughter _loved, adored _The Lion King this wasn't the first time she had a nightmare about it but because their daughter _loved _the film _so much, _they also knew how to comfort her.

"What about Timon and Pumba – where were they?" Will asked tracing soothing patterns on his daughter's arms.

"They were with me" Cassie sniffed calming slightly in her parents embrace "They were protecting me till Simba and Nala could come"

"They're not about to let Scar get you now are they?" Emma asked kissing the top of Cassie's head as she shook it in agreement "and neither are we – Scar can't have you because _we _would never let him"

"No?" Cassie asked hopefully

"No" Emma agreed smiling "Do you want to stay with us tonight?"

"Please"

"OK" Will extended his arm to over Cassie and to rest on Emma's waist and she did the same to him.

"Try to go back to sleep sweetheart" Emma prompted as Cassie clutched Simba to her as she shut her eyes "We're not going to let anything happen to you"

"Night"

"Night princess"

Will and Emma watched fondly as they saw their daughter go back into dream world – but thankfully she seemed to be having a dreamless sleep.

"You know, I remember when you were convinced you were going to be a bad mother" Will mentioned as he tightened the grip on her waist

"Yeah" Emma replied sinking into her pillow

"Well I think you're just the best mother anyone could wish for!"

"You're not a too bad father yourself" Emma smiled "I think we make a good team though"

"Always" Will agreed smiling before reaching over Cassie's head to kiss his wife softly on the lips before closing his eyes to fall asleep with his two girls in his arms.


	22. Distraction

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 22. Distraction**

**Prompt: Laptop**

**Word Count: 357 (I'm back to drabble sizes again! You can tell I'm writing a new flick! :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Note: I should have said this earlier but ah well! :D This drabbles are separate to each other so they may not make sense if you read them like a story! **

**22. Distraction**

Will was unsuccessfully trying to finish off some Spanish grade spreadsheets on his laptop so he could enjoy a quiet night in with his _pregnant _wife.

His _pregnant _wife's hormones obviously had something else in mind though.

"Emma" Will groaned shifting uncomfortably as she kissed up and down his neck, sucking on his pulse point because she knew it drove him mad.

"Will" She whispered her response huskily causing him nearly to drop his laptop.

A bonus of Emma's pregnancy was ___definitely __this – _her hormones just making her hotter for him than usual – and they were hot for each other before.

"Em" Will turned his face to her which in hindsight was a bad idea when Emma just attached her lips to his in a heated kiss. "Mmm" They sighed mutually as they got into the kiss "I..."Will tried to get out against her lips" need to finish updating this test scores."

"You said they weren't in till next week" Emma smirked against his lips as Will cursed that he told her – he liked doing things early, never one to wait till the last minute.

"Well... urm" He tried to clear his mind as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt along with making him lose his mind at the same time.

"Put the laptop away Will" Emma quietly ordered and then whispered the three words he just couldn't resist "I need you"

The laptop was shut and on the floor before Will could even blink.

Before Will even knew it his lips were fused with his wife's as she straddled him on the sofa, her pregnancy bump definitely defined but not big enough yet to be in the way.

"Hmmm" He groaned as Emma ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you" He whispered against her lips when they parted slightly to breathe.

"Prove it" Emma smirked when Will raised his eyebrows before wrapping his arms around her waist, she than squealed when he stood up causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Oh Mrs Schuester, just watch me prove it" Will whispered huskily in her ear causing her to shiver in anticipation.


	23. At a Cost

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: At a Cost**

**Prompt: Walk**

**Word Count: 486**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Note: I should have said this earlier but ah well! :D This drabbles are separate to each other so they may not make sense if you read them like a story! **

**23. At a Cost**

Will couldn't help but smile as he walked out of Figgins office.

He half ran through the deserted corridors to her office.

He was running so fast that he nearly got hit in the face by the girl's bathroom door opening.

His heart stopped when he saw who shuffled out in the door with her hands held up so she wouldn't need to touch anything.

She never turned around so she didn't know that she almost hit Will in the face with the door, Will stood in awe as she started to walk away before he realised that he needed to talk to her.

"Em!" He called out as she turned around, her face lighting up as she realised who called her, his breath caught in his chest as she looked at him as he ran to cover the distance between then, but it wasn't just _any _look, it was _his _look. The look he thought he had lost forever through his _stupid _mistakes.

Only it had started slowly to come back. It started around a month before Emma broke up with her dentist boyfriend and now – ever since they agreed to _really _get to know each other before trying to be a 'them' again his look had been happening every time she looked at him.

"Will" Emma sighed peacefully

He stopped just in front of her staring at her at wonder.

She looked expectantly at him "What?" She laughed as they continued in this staring match.

"Something you need to tell me Em?" Will prompted as her face fell.

"Oh gosh... he told you didn't he?" Emma asked horrified then her expression changed to one of anger she started to walk back to Figgins office leaving a bemused Will in her wake. "He said he wouldn't until I did!" She huffed causing Will to laugh joyfully as he ran back to her catching her by the arm to lead her in the direction of her office.

"Em, I honestly don't mind" He laughed again as they walked side by side back to her office.

"You don't?" Emma asked unsure. "I did try to tell him that..."

"Em, you just saved glee club – I _honestly _do not mind how you saved it."

"I wish I could have been the one to tell you of the consequence of saving glee club though." Emma murmured.

"I do too" Will paused "But I don't think I'm one to lecture you for not telling me something of significance now am I?"

Emma laughed softly "you got that right". Their thoughts strayed to cheerleading coaches and vicious ex wife's but then quickly reverted back when they entered Emma's office.

"Tell me now" Will smiled the command as she walked behind her desk.

"O.K" Emma mouthed "Will"

"Yes Emma?" He played along.

"I saved glee club – but at a cost."

"What?"

"Figgins made me co-director of New Directions."


	24. Dance

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: 24. Dance**

**Prompt: Dance**

**Word Count: 403**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Note: I should have said this earlier but ah well! :D This drabbles are separate to each other so they may not make sense if you read them like a story! **

**24. Dance**

It didn't matter what he did, he just couldn't stop looking at her.

She was just so _beautiful. _

Her red hair pooling in gentle waves down her back, swaying gracefully as she nodded and laughed along to a story Shannon was telling her.

He smiled when she suddenly turned her head and blushed as she caught him looking at her, smiling as they continued to hold their gaze across the room filled with people.

It was only broke when the people they were 'suppose' to be talking to gained their attention once again.

"Dude instead of staring at her like a moron why don't you go and ask her to dance? She is your wife, it's not against the law you know" Puck smirked as his teacher turned his attention back to New Directions' table.

"Thank you for that Puck" Will rolled his eyes before smirking and walking in the direction of Emma Schuester... _his wife._

She may have only been _his wife _for a couple of hours but oh, those hours have been the best of his life...so far anyway, he suspected tonight could be _even better _if that was even possible.

It was as if the crowds had parted their way for him because before he knew it he was standing right behind _his wife. _

Shannon smirked at him as he wrapped his arms around his new bride causing her to jump slightly before laughing quietly as she realised who it was.

"Will" She turned her head looking lovingly at him.

Will just kissed her cheek before turning to Shannon "Are you okay if I steal her away from you for a couple of minutes?"

"Be my guest" Shannon smiled taking a sip of the champagne she was holding.

"Where we going Will?" Emma giggled as he led her to the middle of the dance floor and spun her towards him before holding his hand out to her

"Will you dance with me Mrs Schuester?"

Emma bit her lip pretending to think "I don't think my husband would like with that"

"Well" Will laughed "I'm sure just this one time, he'll allow it"

Emma looked at him knowingly before laughing as he pulled her to him, kissing her temple "Love you" He whispered in her ear.

"Love you too" Emma whispered against his shoulder as they started to dance in circles, the whole reception hall gazing at them, but Will and Emma didn't noticed they were too lost in each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (No flames) Oh it was touch and go for a moment then! I didn't know if a drabble would be realised but it is so yay! Sorry if it sucks... I'm ill at the moment so my head isn't right at the moment!**


	25. Sleep

**A Series of Wemma Drabbles**

**Title: Sleep**

**Prompt: Decisions**

**Word Count: 427**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee guys – if I did Captain Toothpaste WOULD not be there and Wemma would be left in peace – making Schue babies =P**

**Author Note: I should have said this earlier but ah well! :D This drabbles are separate to each other so they may not make sense if you read them like a story! **

**25. Sleep**

In his life Will Schuester had only slept in a bed with the grand total of two women.

One liked her own space, and the other kept kicking him throughout the one night they shared a bed.

Emma though was different, just like he knew she would be.

The first time they shared a bed was after little persuasion from Will, it was after their 'date night' they started the movie they were going to watch later than planned so it was nearly 1am when the credits rolled. Will tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he turned to see Emma curled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder, her breathe coming out gently against his neck.

Her eyes were closed and a soft smile was on her face.

"Em?" Will whispered as she opened her eyes slowly "Movies over"

She just nodded sleepily and closed her eyes again.

Knowing there was _no way _he wanted her to go at this time of night... well morning. Will did the only thing he could think off. He gently picked her up, she moaned sleepily at the sudden move but her eyes kept closed and her head came to burrow on his chest causing him to smile at how comfortable she obviously felt in his embrace.

He placed her gently down on the bed then before straitening up and just let himself enjoy the moment _Emma Pillsbury is in his bed._

Problem:

Emma Pillsbury _would not _want to go to sleep wearing the same clothes she had _all day._

Luckily being the person she is, Will knows she has a bag in the corner of his bedroom with clothes in case she stays over... but with her sleeping like an angel and so peacefully he just didn't want to wake her up – plus a part of him was scared that if he did wake her up enough she would demand to go home, which again was something _he did not want._

Biting his lip, he decided to wake Emma up.

"Em" He kissed her temple and she just sighed "Em" He chuckled "I doubt you want to fall asleep in your clothes"

Emma blinked her eyes slightly open then before shaking her head against the pillow and murmured out "Don't want to move, therapist be pleased"

Will smirked at her reasoning before lying on the other side of the bed, wrapping himself around her back, kissing her pulse point causing her to sigh peacefully.

"Night Em"

"Night Will" She murmured back.


	26. Ours

**26. Ours**

"Emma, love, open your eyes" Her husband's awed voice whispered in her ear.

She breathed through her mouth before doing as she was told, still clutching her husband's hand. Desperately trying to think of something other than the _sticky, messy _substance on her slightly puffed out stomach she focused on the screen in front of her.

"Wow" She whispered entranced by the image of hers _and Will's _unborn child.

"I know" Will replied kissing the side of her head.

"I leave you two for a moment" Emma's doctor smiled leaving the couple to fawn over their unborn child.

"Thanks" Will replied his eyes still locked on the screen.

All Emma could do was nod, she couldn't believe she was here, that she was Emma _Schuester,_ that she was pregnant _with Will's child. _

"Wow" She repeated as Will gave a watery chuckle "That's _our _baby Will"

"It's hard to believe isn't it?"

She turned her head to see her husband, tears in his eyes "Yeah, it is – _but it is real" _

Will smiled joyfully as he leant down to kiss her lovingly on the lips "I love you _so much_"

"I love you too" Emma whispered as she turned back to the screen "I can't stop looking at her"

"Or him" Will reminded resting his head on hers briefly before looking back at the screen.

"Either way, he/she is _ours" _Emma giggled

"All ours" Will chuckled.


	27. Sneaking Around

**27. Sneaking Around**

Emma nearly couldn't stop herself from laughing as she stood pressed up against her old bedroom door, listening out for signs that her childhood home had gone to sleep.

After standing there for a good 5 minutes of hearing her dad's soft snores coming from her parents' bedroom she slowly opened her door, cursing when it creaked slightly causing her to freeze.

The upstairs still remained silent.

Taking a deep but silent breathe Emma placed one of her bare feet outside her bedroom door frame, cursing again as the floorboards squealed in protest.

This was when she wished she had more experience with this kind of thing... no this is when she wished her parents let her and her boyfriend sleep in the same bed even though they aren't married – she's 32 years old for Christ sake!

In the past her parents rule about an unmarried couple not sharing a bed/room ever bothered her before, but then this was the first time she brought a boyfriend home with her for the holidays.

She still felt giddy being able to call him that. _Will Schuester, her boyfriend._

It still felt bizarre to know that he was sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room _alone _at the moment, but not for long.

Deciding just to go for it, Emma nearly ran down the stairs taking two at a time as silently as she could wincing when a creak from the carpeted floorboards could be heard.

She finally stepped into the hallway and froze as she heard a sound coming from upstairs, holding her breathe then realising it when she realised that it was the wind or something.

She turned her head after making sure no-one had woken up from her mad dash to get downstairs to realise that one of the lamps by the pullout couch was still on and that Will was now smirking at her.

Her breathe caught in her chest as she realised that he was reading a book, so had his reading glasses on... just making him irresistible to her.

"Hey" Will whispered

"Hey" Emma replied walking over to him impossibly fast so she could press her lips against his making him moan in the back of his throat. He dropped his book as he moved his hand to immerse itself in Emma's red locks.

She was breathing heavily as she pulled away "Sometimes I think you wear your glasses on purpose you know"

Will laughed brilliantly "No, love" He shook his head stroking her hair lovingly "I was wearing them because I was trying to read to get me to go to sleep, it wasn't working that well"

"You too?" Emma knelt on the bed.

Will nodded his head "I think I was just about to call it a day and sneak upstairs hoping I find the right bedroom, I'm quite relived you came down"

Emma smirked as Will pulled the covers back and shuffled to a side of the pull out bed she slipped into it flawlessly and snuggled into his chest as he flipped the covers back over her.

He wordlessly took his glasses off and placed the now un-used book on the table next to him, his glasses resting on top of it, he turned the lamp off covering the room in darkness causing Emma to squeak and snuggle deeper into his embrace.

Will chuckled "I got you Em"

"I know" Emma yawned "I guess you won the bet"

"Hmm" Will replied "I did?"

"You said we wouldn't be able to stay away from each other at night"

Will smiled even though he knew it wouldn't be seen in the darkness "I warned you right before we shared a bed for the first time that our lives would change forever, because I truthfully won't be able to sleep _ever again _unless you are in my arms."

"I didn't listen to your warning though"

"I'm glad you didn't – I quite like seeing you sneak around like a teenager, does that mean we have to make out like teenagers too?"

Will's reply was Emma passionately kissing him on the mouth, pushing him down so she could lie on top of him.

"Well if we must" Emma smirked against his lips before pressing hers against his once again.


	28. Abuse

**Consider this as a follow up to drabble: 23. At a Cost but you don't need to read it for this drabble to make sense!**

**28. Abuse**

"William Schuester"

Will froze from his place on the piano, before spinning around to see his _very _irate co-director standing in the door way, hand on his hip and taping her foot making her heel clicking on the floor.

"Hey Em"

"Don't 'Hey Em' me!" Emma snapped

"Erm..." Will took a deep breath "What's wrong?"

"Oh like you don't know!" Emma rolled her eyes looking expectantly at him.

"Nope... don't know what you could be talking about" Will told a little – well _big _lie.

"I just had Rachel Berry in my office for _nearly an hour and a half" _Emma huffed "She only left because I said I had an appointment coming to me soon!"

"Why" He cleared his throat "Why was she there that long? Still having problems with Finn?" He hoped this could be the case but he could tell by Emma's face it wasn't.

"_No" _She looked at him knowingly "She was there because she was talking about what the club should be doing for Regionals! Let's just say they focus heavily on her being on lead vocal.

'_Nothing new there' _Will thought

"And you want to know the thing that _really_ ticks me off?"

"What?" Will hesitantly asked

"She told me that she had come to _you _first and you said for her to come to me!"

"Em" Will winced "She came to me while I was running late to my next lesson and she had that look in her eye that _I knew _she wasn't going to be quick so I just _suggested _that she could go to you..." Will explained

"You're not _that _mad at me are you?" He knew he was pulling his puppy dog look as he started to _slowly _walking to her causing her to start breathing heavily but he also knew it was called for

Emma stuttered slightly flustered and tried to keep a straight face "I want to be... but I can't when you are looking at me like that"

Will smirked as he reached her taking her in his arms and kissing her softly on the lips he didn't care that they were not supposed to _show that much _PDA during school hours, he smiled against her lips when she sighed and threaded her fingers in his hair.

They pulled apart mutually, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as Emma sighed peacefully.

"You can make it up to me when we get home later" Emma smirked mischievously.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy that" Will whispered huskily.

"You usually do" Emma giggled pressing a soft but passionate kiss to his lips "Better go, I do have an appointment I need to get to"

"I see you later then" Will held her tighter fractionally before letting her go "Love you"

"Love you too – even when you abuse the fact that your fiancé is your co-director"

He grinned cheekily as he watched her walk away.


	29. White Christmas

**29. White Christmas**

Winter will always be one of Will's favourite seasons.

For one of the main reasons just being Christmas itself, he always feels like a child around Christmas when you feel like anything is possible.

And of course the best thing in the world is would have to be a white Christmas day... well maybe not the best.

That would be this moment _right here._

Both in their dressing gowns as they snuggled up together on the couch, wrapping paper scattered all around the place – another sign on how far she had come, that she didn't mind that their living room was full of unwrapped wrapping paper she was just truly happy to be in his embrace.

"Hmm" Emma sighed as Will kissed her temple

"Merry Christmas Em"

She giggled turning to face him "Merry Christmas to you too Will" She kissed him softly but passionately on the lips then her hand cupping his cheek making him feel the cold perfect metal ring he had just placed on her finger not half an hour ago. "I love my present" She whispered grinning

"Good, I was so nervous about it" Will admitted

"You shouldn't have been – I would have _always_ said yes"

He grinned as Emma's eye caught something falling down the window pointing to the garden.

"Oh my god" She grinned

"What?" Will asked confused

"It's snowing" She pulled them off the couch and pulled them to the French patio doors, Will came behind her wrapping his arms around her body kissing her on the neck as they watched the snowflakes fall gracefully down as they were in the safety and warmth in each other's arms.

"Best Christmas yet" Emma whispered causing her newly _fiancé _to tighten his grip on her.

"Oh I think next Christmas could be even better" Will commented as his fiancé turned to him "Soon to be Mrs Schuester"

She giggled as kissed him again both oblivious to the clean, white snowflakes falling outside their window.


	30. Definition

**Just an idea that's popped into my head for when Carma (or Mr and Mrs Schmuck as I am calling them at the moment) finally part ways! Which I doubt will be THAT long away! Hope you enjoy it – it's fluffy! :D**

**30. Definition **

It was almost like de ja vu.

Though _so _many things had happened since the first time they were like this – waiting in line to get to the food vender stand.

Divorces, tears, shouting and unfortunately a marriage in Vegas... in which in Will's opinion is _the worst place on earth _to get married – he means no offence to anyone who has but Emma Pillsbury getting married in Vegas? It just doesn't seem right.

It also doesn't seem right that _he _wasn't the one who was her husband but he couldn't dwell on that. He had to suck up every ounce of this day before Emma goes again home... _to her husband. _

Will was looking in interest at the food being displayed but truthfully nothing really caught his attention, they all looked like they had been out for nearly two weeks.

He sighed and then the de ja vu increased tenfold.

"_Wanna go halfsies with me on a PB&J?"_

Will's head snapped to Emma's smiling at the scene being repeated.

"_That sounds perfect"_

Emma smiled as they stepped out of the queue, Will making their apologies to the irate people behind them.

They sat down together in one of the spare tables – Will checking the time.

"Will" Emma smiled "We still have 2 hours till the kids go on!"

"I know" He sighed "I'm just nervous"

"Don't be" Emma shook her head rummaging through her bag making a sound of satisfaction when she pulled her lunch box.

Will froze as she passed him a half of a sandwich _with the crusts cut off. _

But that's not the only thing that was different

_She wasn't wearing her wedding ring._

"Where's your wedding ring?" He asked innocently taking the sandwich of her. "Not like you not to wear it"

"Oh" Emma froze "I don't need to wear it anymore"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not married" Emma nibbled on her sandwich as Will looked at her in shock.

"Come again?" He asked incredulously

"Carl and I got an annulment yesterday"

His head was spinning. _Emma wasn't married, she got an annulment yesterday. _

"Why an annulment? Why didn't you get a divorce?" _That is what you ask her __**you idiot!**_

Emma blushed again "Erm... you can get an annulment when you..." She stalled "when you haven't consummated your relationship."

"So you and Carl haven't..." Will couldn't believe his ears

"No, not once" Emma looked straight in his eyes "It never right, maybe because I knew I made a mistake when we were at Vegas... I should never have..." She lowered her eyes again "He wasn't the one for me to marry or do anything else with" She peaked her eyes up a little as Will squeezed her hand. "Not when I've already found the one that I should do that with..."

A smile spreading on his face, Emma raised her head and smiled a beautiful smile which he hadn't seen since their disastrous attempt of a first date. He squeezed her hand again sharing a look with her as he did so.

Now wasn't the time to act on it, not yet but for the first time in _a while _he felt hope for their future.

It was a brilliant feeling.

**Please Review!**


	31. Caskett

**Hello all! Yes I have a new drabble for you! Sorry it's been a while but I hope you like it! :D**

**31. Caskett**

Emma bit her lip as she watched the clock move faster than usual to the next hour mark.

Why was it when she wanted time to speed up it slowed down, but when she wanted it slow down it sped up?

She was starting to get _really _nervous when she heard the knock on her door.

Nearly bounding over anything which got in the way she practically threw open her door to reveal a sheepish Will standing on the other side, his overnight bag strapped over his shoulder.

"It hasn't started yet has it?" He asked worriedly

Emma shook her head laughing as she hugged him "We still have 10 minutes to go, you cut it a bit close though, what kept you? It hasn't taken this much time for you to pack an overnight bag before"

"My mum called me" Will offered in explanation as Emma locked her door and he placed his shoes in the shoe rack and his bag next to the rack to be dealt with later. "Wants to remind us we're going over to my parent's house for dinner on Saturday"

"I know" Emma smiled slightly but with an edge.

"Please tell me you're not nervous Em!" Will chuckled as his girlfriend nodded in response.

"Meeting you're boyfriend's parents for the first time is _huge _Will especially since they just know me as the girl who nearly destroyed their son's heart."

Will brought her in his arms and kissed the top of her head "And then put saved it again when she kissed him in New York" He reminded as Emma smiled at the reminder of how they got to this place. "They are going to love you because _I do _Em, so _please _don't worry about it; they are both _so _excited to meet you"

"I'm excited to meet them too" Emma smiled again stepping backwards in his embrace and kissing him soundly on the lips.

He pulled back whispering against her lips "However much I want to continue this, we're going to miss the start if we don't set up now"

Emma squeaked as she stepped fully away from him but latched onto his hand to drag him into her living room.

"You set up already!" Will laughed as he looked at the popcorn and drinks already set up on a table just in front of the couch.

Emma blushed "You were taking longer than expected!"

"I love you" Will laughed as he kissed her softly on the lips feeling her whisper the same three words back against his lips before pulling her onto the couch, snuggling her to his side as the popcorn bowl made its way in the middle of them.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she turned the sound on to the adverts that were still running.

"This weeks episode sounds _brilliant" _Emma gushed

"You say that about _every _week Emma" Will laughed again kissing her forehead "But then they usually are brilliant"

"It's Castle Will! Of _course _it's going to be brilliant" Emma giggled and then clapped as the opening bit came on causing Will to chuckle at his girlfriend's antics. "Do you think Caskett will _finally _admit that they are head over heels in love with each other this episode?"

"Caskett?" Will grinned

"What? It's their name!" Emma defended

Will shook his head fondly "I don't know, that's the trouble with TV shows, they always drag out when they will get the two main characters together thus making the viewers crazy"

"It's not so bad" Emma dreamily sighed "At least you know they are head over heels in love with each other and I have you to hold me when I want to scream at them _just to kiss_"

"That you most certainly do Em" Will kissed her softly on the lips again before they both turned their attention to the small screen.

Nothing beat watching Castle with Emma every Monday night wondering when the two main characters will _finally _get together.

**Now I wonder what other two characters in TV this could apply to *strokes chin* :P As you can tell I have recently been bitten by the Castle bug so I thought Wemma should be too! I know we haven't had the best of an opening half of a season but WEMMA IS ENDGAME! We will get scenes like this I just know we will! So review if you want me to continue this series – also prompts are welcome! :D PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Gesture

**32. Gesture **

"Will?"

His heart couldn't help but race when he heard her rustling around in his kitchen, how he had dreamt of moments like this.

The moments which are never shown in books, film or T.V because they are deemed to be seen as boring but not to Will, this right now was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He was marking some test papers which he had given out today as Emma made dinner in his kitchen. He had tried to help but she just shooed him away stating that his attention should be somewhere else so after what was supposed to be a short chaste kiss but which had ended up as Emma pushing him against the fridge his hands on her waist and in her hair as hers were pulling him closer to her bunching his shirt as she grabbed hold of him.

She pushed him away as she felt his... response to this, it wasn't like she didn't know how she made him feel-respond, hell she had firsthand knowledge after the glorious day which turned into night that happened in New York which pushed them to be where they are now. She muttered how he was distracting her and she needed to get dinner started and he needed to mark, she just rolled her eyes in response of his proposal to skip both those things and just go to the bedroom, with the whispered promise of 'later' Will headed out the kitchen with a smile on his face.

The smile had come back once he heard her call his name again; it meant one of two things. Dinner was ready or Emma just wanted some company, he didn't mind either of these two things.

So he was surprised when he walked into the kitchen to find her looking intently inside his fridge. His forehead burrowed in thought, there was nothing in his fridge to make her react like that... at least he thought not anyway.

"Em?"

"How long have you had Soya Milk?" Emma asked turning around.

Will's eyebrows shot up, okay he wasn't expecting that.

"Erm... for a while, I made the change about 2 years ago"

"No you didn't" Emma shook her head. "You still have regular milk when you're at school"

"Is this a problem?" Will asked confused as Emma smiled.

"Not at all" Emma paused biting her lip as she shut the fridge door "I also didn't know you were a tea drinker Will"

"Pardon?" Will asked

Emma turned around and opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of Scottish Breakfast tea.

Will blushed. "I..."

"When did you get these Will?" Emma asked tears pooling in her eyes.

"I brought the box of tea after I heard you gushing about it to Shannon around Christmas last year, just on the off chance that you would come around and I've been getting the milk around the first time we started to date" Will confessed.

"Why?"

"On the off chance that you might pop around for a drink" Will shrugged again

Before he could even blink Emma had thrown herself into his arms, hugging him tightly burrowing her head in his neck.

"Thank you; you were always waiting weren't you?" Emma asked.

"You know I was Em" Will kissed her head "Worth the wait too"

Emma smiled looking up and then kissed him on the lips softly "I love you"

Will smiled swaying slightly with her still in his arms, how he loved to hear her say those three words "As I love you" He whispered in her ear as a response making her shiver. "Love you so much Em"

"I know" Emma pulled back kissing him on the lips again "Dinner's going to take about half an hour... and I'm not going to have to check on it in that time" Emma grinned as Will did the same thing.

"Oh Miss Pillsbury" Will chuckled as he swept her up into his arms causing her to squeal and wrap her arms around his neck tightly. "I think I can come up with something in that time"

"I'm sure you can" Emma whispered huskily as Will walked as fast as he could to his bedroom. It was about 45 minutes later did Emma rush out wearing only his shirt since the 'something' he came up with distracted her causing them to order take out, neither of them complained.

**Please Review! (No Flames)**


	33. Father's Child

**Yes I'm back with another drabble! Hope you like it!**

**33. Father's Child**

Emma groaned as she tried to sleep.

She's tried everything, shutting her eyes, counting sheep.

_Nothing _was working.

Sighing heavily Emma's eyes flew open and she turned to her side so she could stare at her husband sleeping peacefully, while she placed a hand to rest protectively over her slightly inflated stomach.

She bit her lip as she debated if she should wake him - it was _kinda _his fault why she couldn't get to sleep in the first place.

Making a snap decision Emma placed her hand gently on his shoulder and whispered "Will?"

His brow flicked slightly but he still remained asleep.

"Will!" Emma shook his shoulder calling him louder causing him to splutter awake.

"Em?" Worry crossed his sleepy face immediately; his hand coming to place over hers gently "Is everything alright? Are you alright? Is the baby alright? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do you think you are about to throw up?" He asked in quick succession.

"WILL!" Emma giggled cupping his face with her hand "Sorry, Hun – I'm fine"

"Really? You would tell me right if you weren't alright, right?" Will asked cupping her face.

"Yes" Emma assured before biting her lip again" I was just wondering..."

"About what?" He yawned snuggling deeper into the mattress now that he knew that his world was alright.

"Do we have any cookies?"

His eyes blinked wide open

"Cookies?" He asked to confirm as Emma nodded shyly against her pillow

"I'm craving them" She whispered into her pillow

Will laughed and kissed her forehead "I'm sure there are cookies, in this household... unless you want me to go the 24 hour store to get a specific kind?" Will was already reaching his jeans that were on the chair next to the bed (laid out each night with Emma's clothes just in case –god forbid- they had to go to the hospital).

"No!" Emma giggled as she reached for his arm to stop him. "I was wondering about the ones... you know, you have in your lunches"

Will grinned brightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her closer to him. "You mean my personal stash?" He teased as Emma nodded slowly.

"Well..." Will drawled out as Emma looked on nervously "Even though its..." He turned back to see the clock "3am in the morning" Will finished in surprise "Seriously? Three?"

"Sorry" Emma burrowed her head into his shoulder as Will chuckled

"Don't be" Will kissed her soft, sleep-worn red locks "I go get the cookies"

A bright smile crossed Emma's face with this news as Will chuckled again "I still can't believe you crave cookies!"

"What can I say?" Emma answered as Will tossed the covers aside "Our daughter is _so _her father's child"

-X-

**I must admit this is probably my favourite drabble so far, I honestly can't believe I just thought of it! Anyway what did you think about it? Please Review, just no flames!**


	34. His Whole World

**Hey all! Another drabble for you! And just to remind you this drabbles aren't linked together unless I say they are ;) Enjoy!**

**34. His Whole World**

He knew he should be sleeping but he just couldn't because he couldn't bear the thought of loosing even a second of this image.

For nearly 3 years now Emma Pillsbury – later Emma Schuester was his whole world, he never truly thought he could love anyone _half _as much as he loves her.

But then nearly 9 months ago she told him that there was going to be a new member of New Directions and suddenly his whole world widened – now the centre was Emma ... and Bonnie.

Bonnie Schuester

Bonnie Alison Schuester

His daughter, Bonnie was _his _daughter – he had a daughter.

Bonnie hadn't even been in this world for 3 hours yet and already he couldn't decide who he loved more Emma or Bonnie it was such a foreign concept to him.

And he wouldn't give it up for anything, wouldn't give _this _up for anything.

Emma sleeping peacefully on his chest, even though he knew he shouldn't be sleeping in the same hospital bed as his wife but he could never say no to her – so who was he to refuse her the chance of sleeping on her "human pillow"? Especially since she had _just _given birth to their first daughter and it was amusedly one of the funniest things about this whole pregnancy was the pout Emma developed the first time she discovered she was too big to sleep on her 'human pillow' it didn't matter that Will would gladly spoon her from behind she still pouted about it and in all honestly he missed holding her in his arms and her head rested gently on his chest so he wasn't exactly putting up much a fight as she weakly dragged him to lie on the bed next to her, he chuckled as his head hadn't even hit the raised up pillow but she was already snuggling into the side of his body her head resting on his chest.

They watched their daughter sleep from the cot beside Emma's hospital bed before Will could hear and feel the soft breathes escaping from Emma's mouth letting him now that she had fallen asleep.

But he couldn't, he just needed to watch his world for a little while longer, mesmerized by how both Bonnie and Emma slept the same way, hallow breathes escaping from their mouths, their chests rising together almost in sync.

He kissed Emma on top of her forehead causing her to snuggle closer into his embrace, sighing peacefully as she did so. He felt just the slightest pressure from her lips against his chest – almost as if she was kissing him, even though she was dreaming.

Soon the exhaustion of the day's events were quickly catching up to him and he struggled in vain to keep his eyes open but he could not and he knew soon that he would have to give in but not just yet – he gazed at his daughter for a little bit longer, her faint red curls peeping up from behind her baby cap she was going to be a red-head. Just like her mom, another similarity they shared.

Will finally surrendered to the land of dreams and closed his eyes on the image of his newborn daughter yawning.

He slept peacefully knowing that his whole world was either in his arms or just an inch away from him.


	35. Moonlight

**35. Moonlight**

Emma sighed peacefully as she closed her eyes and allowed herself just to _feel._

It felt like she hasn't been able to catch her breath all day – in a good way of course, in the way which made her want to jump up and down a little bit like an idiot and shout for anyone would hear _I'm married! _

She opened her eyes and smiled softly as she heard the sliding door behind her being opened and the pad of bare feet hit the warm-floored from being in direct sun-light all day balcony. Her smile widened even further as she felt her _husband _stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her shirt-clothed body and whispered in her ear.

"I wondered where my shirt went Mrs Schuester" Will whispered lovingly as the moonlight hit his wedding ring as he brushed aside a lock of his wife gorgeous red hair of her head so he could kiss her temple and then smoothly work his way day to her neck with his lips.

Emma bit back a moan as she leaned further into his bare-chest not remotely concerned that she was only wearing his shirt.

"You did say you thought it would look better on me at our wedding reception" Emma reminded as Will chuckled

"And didn't you reply it would look better on the floor?"

Emma was glad she was watching the rhythmic waves crash peacefully over each other so Will couldn't see the blush gracing her cheeks.

"Something like that"

"_Señora Schuester, usted pícara" _Will whispered passionately in her ear making her shiver and thank the lord that they decided for their honeymoon to go to Majorca causing Will to whisper Spanish phrases in her ear every 5 minutes.

"I have no idea what you just said but wow..." Emma turned around to see her husband smiling cheekily at her

"Ahh, that's for me too know" He nodded seriously "And can I just say I love how turned on you get when I say anything Spanish to you?"

Emma bit her lip a little bit embarrassed by the trueness of the statement causing her to look down only for Will to cup her chin to gently pull her gaze back to his.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about _Señora Schuester"_

"I know that – you just called me Mrs Schuester" Emma smiled at her new name "Wow I'm Emma Schuester – now that is something from a dream"

"Emma Schuester" Will nodded, he couldn't but feel a little jab at his predecessor, Emma didn't even have to think about it, he knew pretty much from the moment he proposed she was taking his name. '_Take that Toothy'_

Will shook his head slightly – now was not the time to let their exes into their minds.

"It's a pretty cool name" Will agreed smiling so much he feared he could burst.

"The best" Emma nodded as she reached up to kiss him gently on the lips before long her hand was on his cheek her wedding ring currently pressing into his skin softly with her engagement ring, they moment simultaneously as Will snaked an arm around her waist to pull her impossibly closer to him, his lips as instant on hers and hers were on his.

They pulled apart and Emma's heart raced as she heard Will whispered a phrase in her ear softly that he had repeated constantly as he made love to her early on _'Te quiero'._

From the broken up lessons he had been given her throughout their relationship she hadn't been able to retain much – not because he was a bad teacher, he was the best – it was just the effect of her _husband _speaking Spanish to her for that long made it quite hard to retain anything when pretty much ten times out of ten the lessons ended prematurely as they were wrestling their clothes of each other as they made a mad dash to their bedroom.

But even though of that Emma still managed to know one phrase perfectly

"_Te quiero también" _Emma whispered back in her broken-up Spanish causing Will to chuckle lovingly as he kissed her softly on the lips, still laughing.

"Shut up" Emma whispered against his lips smiling.

"Gladly for _Señora Schuester, _it's still our wedding night" He reminded her suggestively

"Really?" Emma smiled "Hmmm, know I wonder what we could do..." She squealed and giggled as Will lifted her up bridal style for the second time that night with ease. Her giggles turned to moans as she captured Will's mouth again after he whispered.

"_Tengo algunas ideas"_

-x-

**Please Review if you loved Will speaking Spanish as much as I did writing it! :P Lol! Anyway this little drabble is something that has been in my head for a while and because of that it has its own story what happened before and after it now probably that story is going to be demanded to be written by me I'm just wondering if that is something you guys would be interested in? Review, PM me if that is (but no flames!) **

**So till next time... Please Review! :D **

**-X-**

Translations (which I did online since I am not a Spanish student dropped out as soon as I could – though if Will was my teacher I'm sure things would have been very different! :P)

"_**Señora Schuester, usted pícara" – **_Mrs Schuester, you minx

'_**Te quiero'. – **_I Love You

"_**Te quiero también" – **_I love you too

"_**Tengo algunas ideas" –**_ I have some ideas


	36. Cookie Dough

Follow up to 33. "Father's Child" – well sort of!

**36. Cookie Dough**

Shannon Beastie couldn't help but smile as she walked into the lunchroom to find the Schuesters sitting at their regular table talking and laughing amongst themselves just like they have been from the time that they got together.

It was strange to know how far her two best friends had come. Shannon remembered a time where she barely knew Emma and was _trying_ unsuccessfully to help Will get over her... but now? She was one of Emma's bridesmaids at their wedding and was always constantly amused at Will's constant behaviour of having his nose in a parenthood book as he and Emma were preparing to welcome their first child into the world.

"Hello everyone" Shannon greeted as she joined the table the three of them shared every lunchtime.

"Hey Shannon" Will greeted as Emma smiled unable to do so because a spoon was in her mouth.

"What are you eating now?" Shannon laughed, Emma's cravings where a source of constant amusement for her husband and Shannon.

"Cookie Dough ice cream" Emma murmured as she swallowed, Shannon looked over to Will who was looking fondly at his wife and she shook her head.

"What?" Will asked as he saw his friend's response.

"Well let's just say you can never disrupt the fact that _you _are the father to this child – not that you would do so originally." Shannon mollified when she saw Emma's disgruntled expression – she learned early on to not to anger her friend's pregnancy hormones.

"Why would you say that?" Will laughed

"Oh come on!" Emma replied giggling looking at Shannon shaking her head slightly "_Cookie _Dough ice cream?"

"I wonder who else loves Cookie so much?" Shannon replied looking at Emma who laughed

"I honestly don't know – do you?" Emma replied playing along.

"Okay!" Will sulked "My daughter is definitely my daughter because she's making Emma crave Cookies"

"Well that and she always kicks a lot when Elton John comes on the radio" Emma nodded grinning cheekily before taking another bit from her tub of ice cream.

Shannon snorted as Will spluttered indignity.

**Please Review – I'm unsure about this but like the idea so I'm posting it! :D **


	37. Discovery

**Hey all! Another drabble for you! Also shout out to Jenna who has recently started her own drabble series "****It's Gonna Be Love" which is epic, just like her other stories – check it out! :D**

**37. Discovery**

Will was chewing absentmindedly on one of the sides of his glasses when he heard it.

A giggle

A girlish giggle at that too.

He smirked as he shook his head and placed his glasses on the now what was going to be abandoned for the rest of the night exams he was marking.

He pushed his chair back wincing slightly when it made a scraping noise against the hardwood floor.

Will pushed himself up from the table and then quietly padded his way to the continuous girlish giggle.

A giggle he adored so much and strived to produce it out of his wife as much as possible.

Will couldn't help but let out a chuckle himself as he reached his destination – their bedroom.

And there she was twirling in front on the full size mirror, her favourite summer evening dress on but not done up.

Will shook his head fondly as he asked

"Emma Schuester, you do know that it's more presentable if you zip the dress up right? Not that I'm complaining of course" He grinned cheekily.

Emma turned to him a grinned gleefully at him as she shook her head.

"It won't zip up!" She giggled again.

"Oh?" Will asked walking into the room and stroked her bare back causing Goosebumps to appear.

"You try" Emma giggled

"Okay" Will laughed before doing as he was requested and sure enough the zip stopped ascending halfway up her back.

"Did the drycleaners shrink it?" Will's forehead burrowed.

Emma shook her head "Nope" She popped out the "p" sound.

Her expression grew lovingly as she whispered "look" and turned to the side and pointed at her belly in the mirror.

Which was definitely a defined bump now, as Emma was nearing the end of her first trimester.

"I'm starting to show Will!" She giggled adorably again as Will chuckled gleefully along with her, she squealed as he gently picked her up and twirled her around on the spot.

He stopped gracefully and simultaneously they leant in towards each other for a lovingly long kiss to pass between them.

They rested their foreheads together as their kiss came to its natural end. Their hands conjoined together and resting over stomach protectively.

"Have I ever told you how _much_ I love you?"

Emma inhaled before exhaling with a smile on her face.

"Hmmm... today?" Emma giggled giddily again "I don't know..." She teased.

Will gasped in outrage playfully before murmuring "I guess I better correct that now" He grinned down as he kissed her softly again, a smile resting on both of their faces.

"I love you Mrs Schue" He whispered as they started to sway slightly on the spot.

"As I love you Mr Schue" Emma whispered back automatically before leaning up to kiss him on the lips again.

-X-

**Please Review! I know the UK was just shown The Sub for the first time so REMEMBER to my fellow Brits that this is where Wemma are going to end up ;D **

**Also I noticed I like to write pregnant Wemma don't I? lol – I hope you still like reading it but if you do have any prompts you want to me to do, don't hesitate on either PM'ing me or leaving some suggestions in a review! :D **

**Till next time then!**


	38. Go Away

**38. Go Away**

Emma's eyes snapped open as a wave of nausea hit her.

_Oh no_

She tried to turn her head slightly but that only intensified making her wince. She breathed in and out the feeling of nausea weakening slightly, just as she was about to closer her eyes and snuggle deeper in her husband's chest she started to gag.

In a shot she had tore herself from her husband's embrace quite roughly as she slammed the en suite bathroom door open and fell to her knees lifting the toilet seat up just in time for her first bout of morning sickness to take over her body.

It felt like a lifetime but in reality until Emma felt Will come behind her quickly tying her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Go away" Emma gasped "I don't want you to see me like this"

"Not a chance" Will replied grabbing a clean wash cloth from the cupboard and quickly dampening it before applying it to the back of his wife's neck. "I'm not going anywhere Em" He softly added stroking her back gently. "You always look beautiful to me – even if you are heaving your guts up"

Emma laughed weakly before groaning and starting to heave again.

-X-

**Please Review! Not too sure about this drabble but looking through my fanfic folders I found it and decided that I should publish it! Hope you liked it!**


	39. Focus

**39. Focus**

"Guys we have to focus" Will smiled as he called the group to order. "We have sectionals in 2 weeks"

"Mr Schue – we've done this before." Mercades reminded "We have got to Nationals and we gonna win this year!" She finished to the cheers of her fellow glee clubbers.

"And how are you going to do that if you don't focus for Sectionals?" Will asked "This is _not _the time to get complacent okay? Now I know Blaine and Kurt – you had something you wanted to show?"

Kurt nodded excitingly as he pulled his boyfriend up to stand in front of the group.

"We do Mr Schue" Blaine answer as Will took a seat in one of the recent vacated seats.

Will smiled as he heard the melody drift to his ears as the band started to play the intro to Blaine and Kurt's song. The smile dropped however when he saw his flustered wife run through the choir room.

"Emma?" Will asked straight away on standing up straight away as the music cut off suddenly and the entire New Directions looked worryingly at their unofficial co-director.

"Really, _really _sorry" Emma directed to Kurt and Blaine before turning back to her husband. "Give me your hand"

"Why?" Will asked feeling worried as he made his way quickly to his wife feeling the gaze of all 14 students bore down on him.

"Just get here" Emma giggled grabbing his hand and placing it on her slightly inflated stomach.

Recognition dawned on his face as he felt his daughter kick for the first time.

"Is that... I mean?" Will stuttered as he placed his other hand on his wife's inflated stomach.

Emma nodded tears pooling in her eyes slightly before whispering lovingly towards him "I was just checking what appointments I have left for today and I felt it... I wasn't sure at first but..."

"She's kicking" Will smiled laughing watery as he rested his forehead on top of Emma's both of the oblivious to the 14 students who didn't know what was going on.

"Or he" Emma scolded slightly as Will chuckled.

"Erm Mr Schue? Mrs Schue?" Finn spoke up shrinking away slightly for having to break into the couple's own personal sphere. "What's happening?"

"The baby just kicked!" Emma laughed happily.

-X-

**A little drabble I found while looking through my fanfictions thought I should publish it! Hope you guys like it! Also sorry for all the false updates I was having some trouble with my account but it's all sorted now so please review!**


End file.
